Tempestade
by Dra. Nina
Summary: "Eu morreria quantas vezes fossem necessárias ... se ao menos uma única vez pudesse tê-la em meus braços e ouvi-la dizer que me ama". Um grande amor é posto a prova. Por fim, a Tempestade começa a cair sobre o Santuário. Cont. Prelúdio de uma Tempestade
1. Frustração

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD. E essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

Aviso 2: Essa história é a continuação de uma outra fanfiction minha. Se você nunca ouviu nem falar de "Prelúdio de uma Tempestade", aconselho uma pequena lida para compreender melhor a nova história. Para o pessoal que acompanhou a primeira história: obrigada por lerem e espero que se divirtam nessa nova aventura!

Boa leitura a todos!

------------------x------------------

**Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

_Beta Reader: Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo Um: Frustração**

_Profecias esquecidas pelo tempo contam-nos uma triste história de amor. No tempo em que os deuses caminhavam entre os mortais, Niké, a Deusa da Vitória, deixou o báculo de Atena, revelando-nos sua verdadeira face. Vendo-a liberta do báculo, Ares, Deus da Guerra, encontrou a oportunidade de subjugar Niké, para então, sagrar-se vencedor de todas as batalhas que travasse. _

_Em meio a essa guerra, Niké descobre em um mortal o amor verdadeiro. Dividida entre a sua divindade e a humanidade de seus sentimentos, Niké já não sabe como agir e a quem proteger. Amar significa colocar aquele que se ama em perigo, mas não amar significa perder toda a humanidade que lhe resta, despedaçando o próprio coração. Aqui, surge algo que a profecia não nos conta. Algo que mescla o poético e a dor. É nesse ponto da história em que o amado de Niké, na esperança de protegê-la de Ares, se sacrifica durante o combate._

_Ares fora derrotado numa batalha sangrenta, em que Atena e seus fiéis Cavaleiros combateram por Niké, pela Vitória. Mas o Deus da Guerra nunca desistiu de seus objetivos. E a cada seiscentos anos, quando Niké deixa o báculo de Atena para se reencarnar, ele novamente volta à vida e juntamente com suas Generais, inicia uma nova guerra pela posse da Vitória. E a cada seiscentos anos, Niké vê seu amado sacrificar-se frente a seus olhos._

_E assim, o ciclo novamente tem seu início, a cada seiscentos anos, quando as almas de Niké e de seu amado reencarnam numa busca incessante pela chance de ficaram juntos por todo o sempre... _

------------------x------------------

O sorriso que lhe tomava a face era inédito. Talvez nunca tivesse sorrido daquela maneira. Mas talvez, nunca tivesse se sentido tão feliz como naquela manhã. Preparava o café da manhã cantarolando em seu Templo, enquanto organizava a mesa da maneira mais bela que conseguia. Talvez devesse buscar flores com Afrodite, mas tinha medo de que enquanto estivesse fora, ela acordasse e desaparecesse, como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho.

– Alguém acordou de bom humor hoje! – brincou Aioros, que entrava no Templo.

– Fale baixo! – Shura o repreendeu. – Sua irmã ainda está dormindo.

– A Dione? – Aioros riu. – Ela passou pela minha casa faz uns vinte minutos. Disse que precisava resolver uns problemas.

– Como? – Shura assustou-se. – Impossível, não saí em momento algum daqui.

– Shura, hoje você não perceberia nem um elefante dançando balé na sua sala. – riu Aioros. – Mas não se preocupe, ela disse que você estava "fofinho" arrumando o café da manhã. Ela vai voltar, não se preocupe.

– Mas... – Shura podia vê-la escapar-lhe por entre as mãos. A tivera tão perto e nem percebera quando ela se fora.

– Agora eu já vou, quero ver Aioria antes do treino – ele sorriu. – Vê se não perde a hora sonhando com sua Princesa Fugitiva

Shura sequer ouviu a brincadeira de seu amigo. Sentou-se cansado, admirando a mesa arrumada. Seus olhos perderam o brilho. Sentia-se frustrado. Na noite anterior, sentira como se tivesse alcançado tudo o que sempre desejara. Dione parecia retribuir o amor que sentia por ela. Fizera tantos planos antes de adormecer. Sonhara com o momento em que acordaria ao lado dela todas as manhãs, sonhara com seus sorrisos, sonhara com os filhos que poderiam ter. Sonhara tanto, e agora via todos os seus sonhos desaparecerem com a ausência dela.

– Para ficar perfeito só faltam as flores. E quem sabe, um sorriso no seu rosto. – disse Dione ao chegar, fazendo com que dois botões vermelhos surgissem na decoração. - Quando vi você arrumando a mesa esperava algo bem organizado, mas isto está perfeito! Além de perfeito, parece saboroso. Posso me sentar?

Shura assentiu levemente com a cabeça, observando-a sentar-se e começar a saborear alguns pequenos pães. A cada mordida, emitia um som de aprovação. O Cavaleiro permanecia estático tentando entender aquela jovem que estava a sua frente. Em alguns minutos, ela lhe dava certeza absoluta de que era impossível qualquer coisa entre eles. Em outros, ela reaparecia com seu sorriso radiante, tratando-o com carinho. Shura orgulhava-se de ser organizado. Gostava que as coisas seguissem um rumo pré-determinado, sem grandes mudanças que pudessem desestabilizá-lo. Mas aquela jovem representava toda a falta de estabilidade que ele não queria. Era impossível prever o que ela faria. E, inexplicavelmente, ele estava amando isso.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos. – Não vai comer? Está delicioso.

– Vou sim. – ele hesitou.

– Você está estranho. Qual é o problema? Pensou que eu não fosse voltar? – ela sorriu divertida, levando um pedaço de pão a boca dele.

– Isso é tudo verdade? Você realmente está aqui e quer permanecer aqui? – perguntou abruptamente antes de morder o pão que lhe era oferecido.

– Se a resposta não fosse um sim, eu não estaria te dando comida na boca e muito menos teria crises de riso porque você está todo sujo de cobertura. – brincou enquanto tentava retirar o açúcar que antes cobria o pão, do entorno da boca do cavaleiro.

– Estou feliz que esteja aqui. – Shura disse sério, fazendo-a parar de tentar limpá-lo.

– E eu estou feliz por estar aqui. – ela sorriu, retirando o resto de açúcar com um beijo.

------------------x------------------

A manhã pós-tempestade se mostrava fracamente ensolarada. Aioria abriu os olhos e manteve-se estático por alguns minutos, apenas observando Marin, que ressonava ao seu lado. Poderia ter passado toda a eternidade observando-a assim. O sol pareceu brilhar somente para si quando ela despertou e lhe lançou um dos mais belos sorrisos que já vira, quem sabe, numa retribuição por ter velado seus últimos instantes de sono. Esforçou-se para tocar delicadamente a tez branca da face dela, admirando seus detalhes. Queria gravar em sua alma cada detalhe de seu rosto.

Suspirou triste quando percebeu que não conseguiria puxá-la para um beijo. Sentia-se tão impotente diante daquela situação. Sentia necessidade de tocá-la, de abraçá-la, de senti-la perto. Mas não conseguia sequer dar-lhe um beijo. Deitou-se com as costas no colchão, retirando a mão e passando a observar o teto. Estava frustrado. Como poderia protegê-la, se mal conseguia virar-se na cama. Como poderia mantê-la junto a si, se sequer conseguia dar-lhe um beijo de bom dia.

– Pare de pensar besteiras. – Marin disse se aproximando dele, deixando seu rosto bem próximo ao do Cavaleiro.

– Quem disse que estou pensando besteira? – perguntou emburrado.

– Sua expressão. – ela sorriu. – Você e Dione fazem a mesma cara quando se sentem frustrados.

Ele calou-se. Não havia o que responder, o que contestar. Ele era inútil e ela percebera tal fato.

– Viu. – ela disse, enquanto tocava-lhe suavemente as sobrancelhas. – Está pensando besteira novamente. Não gosto de ver suas sobrancelhas franzidas assim.

– Você sabe que mal posso me mexer nessa cama. – ele bufou.

– Isso pode ser interessante. – ela sorriu, um sorriso incomum, malicioso. – Assim, você não poderá fazer nada para me impedir de fazer o que eu bem entender. – ela disse beijando-lhe com carinho, mas o beijo logo se tornou intenso. – Posso beijá-lo, tocá-lo, acariciá-lo sem que você se afaste.

– Você acha mesmo que eu me afastaria? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, enquanto as mãos da Amazona brincavam por seu peito apenas coberto por uma fina camiseta.

– Sei que não. – ela sorriu divertida, dando-lhe um último beijo. – Mas agora é hora de levantar. Mesmo que não haja treino para nós dois, quero me exercitar um pouco e daqui a pouco o doutor deve chegar para vê-lo.

– Já disse que estou bem. – ele replicou emburrado por vê-la deixar a cama. – Posso até me exercitar hoje.

– Uhum. – disse ela do banheiro, enquanto mudava de roupa e fazia sua higiene matinal.

– É sério! Estou bem melhor. – ele disse tentando se erguer na cama e soltando um gemido em seguida.

– Uhum. – ela assentiu com um tom irônico, colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro.

– Sabia que essa história da minha irmã ser sua mestra não iria dar certo. – ele disse num tom que Amazona não compreendeu.

– Por que? – ela perguntou colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro.

– Porque você acabou ficando parecida com ela. – ele disse rindo ao ver a cara que ela fez. – Vocês têm a mesma mania de tentar cuidar de mim. Aliás, vocês tentam tomar conta de todo mundo.

– Engraçado. – brincou ela. – Pensei que isso fosse uma característica da sua família. Você, Aioros e Dione têm esse hábito.

– Engraçadinha. – ele sorriu.

------------------x------------------

O treino começara naquela manhã com um clima estranho. O terreno ainda estava úmido pela tempestade, e os cavaleiros alterados pela iminência de uma nova guerra. Apenas seis deles se reuniam na arena, uma vez que Shina havia dividido-os em grupos para treinar. Não seria seguro deixar todos os Templos vazios em meio a uma guerra. Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Milo, Shaka, Saga e Kanon começavam seus aquecimentos silenciosos, receando que as palavras que pudessem dizer provocassem um desconforto ainda maior. Mas todo aquele silêncio foi quebrado pelos passos firmes e nada amigáveis da Amazona de Cobra.

– Estou aqui a pedido da Dione para coordenar o treino de vocês. – ela disse atraindo olhares sobre si. – Não, ela não confia em vocês sozinhos treinando. E eu também não.

– E ela confia em alguém? – disse Milo sarcástico.

– Isso não é da sua conta. – cortou a Amazona. – Agora vamos acabar com esse climinha de funeral e treinar.

– Há quanto tempo ninguém dá um trato nessa megera? – sussurrou Kanon para Milo.

– Acho que ninguém nunca teve essa coragem. – riu o escorpiano.

– Senhor Milo, algum problema? – perguntou a Shina já irritada. – Menos conversa e mais porrada.

– Como quiser, senhorita. – Milo fez um gesto exagerado, voltando ao treino.

Os Cavaleiros dividiram-se em duplas e iniciaram seus treinamentos sem mais nenhuma gracinha. Em um canto mais afastado, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite treinavam silenciosos até que o pisciano resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio. Nunca vira Mask tão calado nem tão confuso. Algo realmente estava acontecendo, e ele tinha certeza que isso envolvia Dione.

– Você percebeu, não é? – perguntou desviando-se de um chute.

– Percebi o que? – rebateu.

– Percebeu que ela não desceu todas as escadarias ontem a noite. – disse Afrodite. – percebeu que ela parou na altura do Décimo ou Nono Templo.

– Não sei do que está falando. – disse atacando.

– Ora Mask, nos conhecemos há muitos anos. E eu sei muito bem que você deve ter vigiado-a pelo cosmo. – Afrodite se defendeu, voltando a falar. – Então percebeu que ela não desceu completamente as escadarias ontem a noite.

– E daí, o Aioros é irmão dela. – ele disse brusco. – Não há qualquer problema neles ficarem no mesmo Templo.

– Tem certeza de que ela chegou ao Nono Templo? – perguntou o pisciano enquanto atacava, derrubando o companheiro. – Não estou querendo criar intrigas ou nada do gênero. Só acho que você deveria aprender a lidar com o fato de que rola um clima forte entre ela e o Shura. Não há como negar.

– Mas ela o odeia. Tenho certeza. – ele afirmou se levantando

– A linha entre o amor e o ódio é tênue. Sentimentos fortes se misturam sem que haja qualquer controle. – Afrodite disse enigmático. – Ela pode odiá-lo, mas não há como negar que esse ódio oscila nessa tênue linha.

Máscara da Morte olhou seriamente para o outro Cavaleiro. O que ele estava tentando lhe dizer? Será que Dione havia passado a noite no Décimo Templo, e não no Nono como pensara? Havia alguma possibilidade de que ela e Shura estivessem juntos?

------------------x------------------

Assim que acabou de se trocar, Marin voltou para a cama, onde passou a ajudar Aioria. Arrastou-o até o banheiro, de onde foi expulsa por um leão enfurecido. O jovem ainda resistia em receber ajuda, mas a Amazona sabia que ele lutava a cada instante para ser independente. Voltaram para a cama depois de um banho, em que ele concordou com um sorriso malicioso que ela o ajudasse. Marin estava acabando de vestir uma camisa limpa em Aioria quando suaves batidas na porta os interromperam. Aioros estava sorridente quando a jovem abriu a porta.

– Vim tomar café com vocês. – ele brincou. – Eu ia tomar com a Dione, mas achei que o Shura não fosse querer minha companhia. Sabe como é, não quero ficar de vela.

– Shura e Dione tomando café juntos? – piscou confuso Aioria.

– Diga que eles se acertaram. – pediu Marin esperançosa, enquanto tentava arrumar os cachos loiros do Cavaleiro de Leão.

– Pela cara de bobo do Shura quando eu saí e pela falta do mau humor matinal da Dione, eu acho que eles se acertaram perfeitamente. – ele riu, lembrando-se da famosa peça íntima que comprara secretamente para irmã.

– Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – pediu Aioria. – A Dione e o Shura? Pensei que ela o odiasse.

– Longe disso, maninho, longe disso. – riu Aioros. – Aquela coisa que rolava entre eles era tensão sexual e não ódio.

Aioria abriu os olhos exageradamente, olhando do irmão para Marin. Respirou profundamente, massageando as têmporas. Se ele tinha compreendido bem... era melhor não ter compreendido bem. Mas ao ver o sorriso maroto do sagitariano, ele teve certeza que tinha compreendido bem demais.

– Eu MATO aquele desgraçado! – gritou irritado. – Como ele foi capaz de... de... de... deflorar minha irmãzinha!!

– Aioria. – suspirou divertido Aioros, segurando o riso. – Se a Dione ainda mantém o gênio que sempre teve, tenho certeza que ela não foi deflorada.

– Ufa... – Aioria suspirou aliviado.

– No mínimo, ela deflorou o pobre Shura. – Aioros riu alto ao ver a cara de espanto do mais novo.

– Marin. – Aioria disse o nome da noiva como se lhe pedisse ajuda.

– O que posso fazer? – ela perguntou dando de ombros, enquanto preparava o café da manhã para os três. – Vamos admitir que a Dione não é uma pessoa muito passiva, em nenhum sentido.

– Marin!

– Maninho, você é muito protetor com a Dione. – Aioros riu. – Ela não é uma menina. E, além disso, ela é mais velha que você, ou seja, se você pode se casar, porque ela não pode ter um... um... sabe-se lá o que com o Shura.

– Justamente porque eu estou NOIVO. – ele enfatizou a palavra, o que fez a Amazona corar. – E ela está tendo um sabe-se lá o que.

– Atrasado... – suspirou Marin.

– Até você! – Aioria reclamou, arrancando riso dos dois.

------------------x------------------

O café da manhã tinha sido perfeito para Shura. Haviam comido juntos, rido, brincado e principalmente: se beijado. O clima não poderia ser melhor entre ele e Dione, depois de tantos anos de brigas. Por isso ambos estavam felizes. Aos poucos, iam descobrindo coisas em comum, gostos, sonhos e segredos um do outro. A companhia era agradável, as mentes pensavam de maneira semelhante. A única coisa que estava incomodando Shura eram os freqüentes espirros(1) da Amazona, que insistia em dizer que não era nada. Assim que terminaram, Dione espirrou novamente, enquanto ela e Shura lavavam a louça do café da manhã. Preocupado, o Cavaleiro aproximou-se e tocou-lhe a testa.

– Acho que você ficou gripada, depois de toda aquela chuva ontem. – ele disse.

– É impressão sua. – ela sorriu, aproveitando a proximidade para beijá-lo.

Depois de alguns instantes Dione se afastou e sorriu para o semblante extasiado de Shura. Ele chegava estar um pouco avermelhado, ou seria apenas imaginação da Amazona? Rapidamente o Cavaleiro voltou para sua tarefa de secar a louça e guardá-la, tentando esconder o quanto a presença da Amazona o desconcertava. Até que espirrou.

– Acho que não foi a única que ficou na chuva ontem. – ela sorriu, tocando-lhe a testa. – Mas não está com febre.

– Deve ser um resfriado bobo. – ele disse, espirrando novamente.

– Pena... – ela disse contendo um sorriso. – Estava pensando em aproveitar nossos resfriados para um chocolate quente.

– Pensando bem. – ele sorriu. – É uma ótima idéia. Um chocolate quente nos preparará para nosso longo dia.

_Nenhum dos dois sabia o quão longo seria aquele dia._

_**Continua...**_

(1) No Japão, as pessoas frequentemente acreditam que o espirro ocorre quando elas estão sendo faladas ou mal-faladas pelas costas ou por uma pessoa muito distante. Por isso a Dione espirra tantas vezes XD.

------------------x------------------

**Cafofo da Dra. Nina:** Voltando de férias!!! Finalmente!!! O que dizer... As coisas ainda vão se complicar e muito, mas isso só nos próximos capítulos. Dessa vez tentarei postar mais rapidamente, mas isso depende da minha cabecinha (que é uma zona) e do tempo, que nem sempre sobra. Obrigada a todos que leram e não esqueçam das reviews *ansiosa*.

Agradecimentos: Marina Jolie pela betagem e pressão psicológica!!

Beijinhos

Dra. Nina


	2. Culpa

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

Música do capítulo: Lonely Day do System of a Down.

------------------x------------------

**Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

_Beta Reader: Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo Dois: Culpa **

Marchou escadarias abaixo assim que terminou o desjejum. Sua cabeça estava dando voltas e voltas por todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior, tentando organizar as emoções contraditórias. Como pudera passar da mais completa frustração para um estado de felicidade? Era egoísta demais estar tão feliz quando Aioria estava machucado. Era insensível demais viver uma paixão tão intensa enquanto Marin estava com tantos problemas. Mas não poderia deixar de pensar _nele_. Somente sua presença a fizera sentir-se muito melhor na noite passada. Seus toques tinham o poder de limpar-lhe a mente. O que aquele homem tinha?

Bufou exasperada ao ver o treino completamente parado, enquanto todos assistiam uma bela exibição dos gênios do Cavaleiro de Escorpião e da Amazona de Cobra. Podia compreender perfeitamente a vontade freqüente que Shina tinha de estrangular Milo. Aquele homem podia ser insuportável quando queria, mesmo sendo tão belo. Mas não conseguia entender a necessidade que o Cavaleiro desenvolvera de provocar a Amazona. Só havia uma única explicação para aquele comportamento, mas ela não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas.

– Acabou a palhaçada. – disse com a voz fria. – Voltem ao treino agora.

Milo e Shina pareceram ignorá-la, mas os outros Cavaleiros já começavam a regressar as suas atividades. Dione se irritou um pouco com aquela situação, passando a caminhar em direção aos dois. Parou bem ao lado de Milo, sem que ele percebesse. Shina, vendo-a ali, tratou em conter-se, voltando para seu lugar.

– Está fugindo agora, Shina? – perguntou Milo num tom jocoso.

– É melhor você voltar ao treino, Milo, se não quiser me ver de mau humor. – Dione sussurrou-lhe.

Ignorando a visível irritação do Cavaleiro, Dione caminhou em direção a Shina, para conversar sobre os treinos e sobre outras tarefas, para as quais a designaria. Ao aproximar-se da outra jovem, Dione percebeu sua tentativa de controlar-se.

– Desculpe, acho que perdi a cabeça. – disse Shina entre os dentes. – Sei que não devo me deixar influenciar pelas palavras do oponente, mas não suportei. Prometo que não se repetirá mais.

– Acredito em você. – Dione tocou-lhe o ombro. – Nem sempre é fácil ser racional com ele. Preciso de um relatório dos treinos de hoje e também de como a June está procedendo em relação a retirada dos aprendizes para as montanhas.

– Estarei com tudo pronto à tarde. – Shina assentiu.

– Obrigada. – sorriu. – Vou checar as divisas do Santuário agora. Quando o tempo deles acabar providencie que todos voltem imediatamente para suas devidas casas.

Shina assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. Dione já se retirava da arena de treinamento, quando Milo entrou na sua frente, impedindo sua saída. Seu olhar estava furioso, e Dione respirou fundo para ouvir.

– Quem você pensa que é? – perguntou ele furioso. – Quem te deu autoridade suficiente para sentir-se superior a nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro?

– Sentir-me superior? De onde você tirou essa história, garoto? – ela perguntou cansada. Depois seu tom se tornou mordaz – E quem disse que vocês são os fodões daqui? Pelo que eu saiba, os pirralhos de bronze já deram vários shows por aqui.

– Não me chame de garoto. – grunhiu irritado. – Mas isso não justifica sua intromissão na minha vida e no que eu faço.

– Estava apenas mantendo a ordem nos treinos. – ela respondeu impassível.

Os demais, que assistiam a cena, surpreendiam-se com as mudanças de humor e de expressão da Amazona. A cada instante era uma Dione diferente que estava a sua frente. De sarcástica a impassível. Será que algum deles conheceria a verdadeira Dione? Qual daquelas faces representava a verdadeira Amazona de Volans? A feliz ou a amargurada? Quem realmente seria Dione?

- Mantendo a ordem? – ele riu sarcástico. – Por que você deveria coordenar os treinos?

– É dever das Amazonas cuidar da organização, da segurança e dos treinos, aqui no Santuário. – ela disse firme. – Como a mais velha delas, fui eleita sua representante, assim assumi as tarefas de garantir com que todos os deveres fossem cumpridos com perfeição. E não é um moleque metido a poderoso que vai atrapalhar um treino. – ela disse irritada. – Se você não percebeu estamos em GUERRA. – ela disse a última palavra lentamente. – Isso não é hora pra você ficar testando quem tem o pior gênio com a Shina, entendeu?

– Escuta aqui. – ele disse agarrando-a pela roupa e jogando-a contra a parede. – Enfrentei muito mais guerras do que você. Servi Athena muito mais vezes. Morri por ela. – ele disse ameaçando-a. – E não é você quem vai me dizer o que fazer ou como agir. Conheço muito bem uma guerra. E se estamos em meio a uma, foi devido sua incompetência e toda aquela baboseira de profecias.

_**Such a lonely day**_

_**And it's mine**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_Um dia tão solitário!_

_E é meu_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida_

------------------x------------------

Marin deixou o quarto enquanto Aioros e Aioria conversavam animados. Precisava ficar só por alguns instantes para organizar seus pensamentos. Eram tantas mudanças num único dia. Tivera a ilusão, na noite anterior, que assim que despertasse pela manhã as coisas voltariam ao normal. Mas, depois de muito lutar contra a verdade, teve que aceitar que as coisas nunca mais seriam iguais. Estava fadada a ser um perigo iminente ao homem que amava e tinha medo da reação da mulher que a criara.

Teve vontade de descer as escadarias, caminhar pelo Santuário e quem sabe pedir alguns conselhos a Dione. Mas desiludiu-se. Seria parada por Afrodite antes mesmo de atravessar seu Templo. Ainda que passasse pelos Templos, encontrar Dione agora poderia não ser sensato. Se a conhecia bem, ela deveria sentir-se culpada, frustrada e inútil, assim como ela mesma se sentia. Mas palavras não aliviariam o sofrimento da mestra, nem o de Aioria e muito menos o dela própria. Palavras seriam consideradas superficiais e frívolas diante daquela situação. Precisava agir. Precisava proteger Aioria e precisava aliviar a culpa de Dione. Engraçado, pensou melancólica, era a Deusa da Vitória. Mas não tinha idéia de como dar a vitória àqueles que amava.

_**Such a lonely day**_

_**Should be banned**_

_**It's a day that I can't stand**_

_Um dia tão solitário!_

_Devia ser banido_

_É o dia o qual não posso aguentar_

------------------x------------------

As palavras ferinas de Milo pareciam ter sidos cravadas em seu coração, como uma espada sem fio, que estraçalha a carne ao perfura-la. Apertou as palmas das mãos com as unhas, até senti-las latejar e o sangue gotejar. Falhara, ela sabia, mas não aceitaria receber essas acusações de um garoto que teve seu ego e seu orgulho ameaçado por ela.

Não se importava com a verdade escondida nas palavras dele. Mas não se deixaria abater. Aceitaria de bom grado ser insultada, julgada e condenada por Aioria, Marin ou Athena. Mas aquele garoto nada tinha a ver com tudo o que estava passado. E não seria por causa do ego dele que ela baixaria a cabeça. Seu cosmo começou a se elevar lentamente. Tão gélido quanto o do Cavaleiro de Aquário. O vento começou a soprar, balançando o cabelo de ambos. Dione ergueu a face, dando a Milo a visão de sua expressão tensa e a fúria contida em seus olhos.

– Cala a boca. – as palavras foram pronunciadas lentamente. O cosmo da Amazona se inflamava. – E volte a treinar.

O tom que a jovem usou não permitia qualquer resposta. Ela se soltou do Cavaleiro de maneira brusca, saindo em seguida da arena, pisando duro. Respirava lentamente, tentando controlar seus pensamentos e seu cosmo. Ele estava certo, mas não precisava que lhe dissessem isso, ela tinha plena consciência de suas falhas. Metera a todos naquela guerra, mas acabaria com aquilo tudo também.

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida_

------------------x------------------

Saori encontrou Marin sentada solitária aos pés da estátua onde Athena segurava Niké em sua mão. Sentou-se ao seu lado em silêncio, apenas compartilhando daquele momento. Quem poderia entender Marin melhor do que ela? Passara por coisas semelhantes, sentira o mesmo medo de perder. Os olhos da Amazona tinham perdido um pouco do seu brilho para o medo. Medo de perder, de causar danos, de ferir a quem se ama. E Saori sofrera assim diversas vezes.

– Poderia dizer que somos sortudas por sermos amadas por homens tão valorosos. – começou Saori. – Mas ao mesmo tempo somos amaldiçoadas com o medo deles se ferirem por nossa causa. – Vendo o silêncio da outra, ela continuou depois uma breve pausa. – Sabe o quanto eu sofri quando a guerra contra Hades começou? Eu sabia do ódio que Hades sentia por Pégasus, independente do homem que vestisse aquela armadura. Confesso que tentei fazê-lo sumir do Santuário para evitar tudo o que aconteceu, mas ele foi mais persistente do que eu. – ela sorriu. – Quando ele foi traspassado por aquela espada e ficou vegetando. – ela suspirou. – Me senti a pior das mulheres.

– Imagino. – limitou-se a dizer. Mas Saori sabia que ela prestava atenção a cada palavra.

– Mas agora, depois de tudo acabado, sei que nunca conseguiria afastá-lo. Não com aquela determinação. E também sei, que o melhor que eu pude fazer foi apoiá-lo enquanto ele lutava. Foi rezar por ele a cada batalha. Foi esperar por ele a cada vitória. – ela fez uma nova pausa.

– Mas eu fiz isso a cada batalha. Ainda que fossemos apenas amigos, eu sempre estive lá. – ela sussurrou. – Mas ele nunca lutou por mim.

– Eu sei que é novidade ser a "donzela em perigo", mas você se acostuma. – Saori riu. – Talvez o que o Aioria precise seja isso. Suas preces, sua confiança, seu apoio, seu conforto e principalmente, seu amor. Ele é um guerreiro tão persistente quanto o Seiya, ou talvez seja mais. Não desistirá nunca de você e você não deveria desistir dele.

– Mas... – Marin tinha medo. Medo do que as profecias não contavam. Medo de que ele morresse.

– Nós vamos mudar as profecias dessa vez, Marin, confie em mim. – Saori disse alegremente, enquanto se levantava. – Confie na Dione, confie no Aioria, confie em você. Aioria não morrerá nessa guerra.

– Obrigada. – Marin sentia-se mais calma, mas não menos temerosa.

Saori a deixou sozinha novamente. Ela percebera sua necessidade de pensar. De avaliar aquela conversa e de reavaliar sua própria vida. Ergueu os olhos para a estátua, vendo o pequeno corpo talhado em pedra, sobre a palma da mão de Athena. As lágrimas caíram quentes por sua face, sem que ela se desse conta que chorava. Permaneceu sentada ali por bastante tempo, deixando que todas as suas angústias se manifestassem em forma de lágrimas.

_**Such a lonely day**_

_**Shouldn't exist**_

_**It's a day that **__**I'll never miss**_

_Um dia tão solitário!_

_Não deveria existir_

_É um dia que nunca sentirei falta_

------------------x------------------

O clima tenso manteve-se por todo o dia. Ainda que não houvessem ocorrido mais incidentes, ninguém parecia confortável. Marin mantinha um olhar melancólico, que tentava inutilmente disfarçar ao sorrir para Aioria. Aioros estava em sua casa pensativo, buscando maneiras de ajudar os irmãos. Shura estranhou o olhar triste que viu no rosto de Dione. Estava tão certo de que ela estava feliz ao seu lado... Mas quando ela lhe lançou um sorriso, ele suspirou aliviado. Talvez aquele olhar fosse cansaço. Máscara da Morte, por sua vez, tentava entender o que estava acontecendo entre Dione e Shura. Milo e Shina haviam sumido após o treino do Cavaleiro, e todos acreditavam que um deles chegaria muito ferido.

E assim seguiu-se a noite. Uma chuva fina caía sobre o Santuário, tentando, inutilmente, lavar aquela tensão que pairava sobre todos. Aquele fora um dia difícil.

_**Such a lonely day**_

_**And it's mine**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_Um dia tão solitário!_

_E é meu_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida_

------------------x------------------

Os raios de sol, que entravam pelas frestas das cortinas, tocaram-lhe a face, fazendo-o despertar. Era um calor tímido, depois da chuva que caíra na noite anterior. Ergueu-se vacilante na cama, sentindo seu corpo machucado protestar. Deitou-se novamente com cuidado, enquanto vasculhava o quarto em busca da presença dela. Os lençóis ainda possuíam o perfume dela, seu corpo ainda podia sentir o calor que dela emanava. Mas não havia qualquer vestígio de que ela estivera ali. Teria sido apenas um sonho? Um devaneio?

Desesperou-se com a possibilidade de ter delirado devido aos ferimentos. Buscou o cosmo dela e não o encontrou. Respirou fundo, concentrando-se, em busca do cosmo da irmã. Pediu-lhe auxílio, caindo exausto sobre a cama em seguida. Seu corpo estava débil, havia se ferido bastante na luta. O esforço de buscá-las esgotara-lhe suas últimas forças, fazendo-o ser tragado pela escuridão lentamente. Antes de desfalecer, pode vê-la em seus pensamentos. Estava linda. Mas estava distante...

Dione e Shura comiam tranqüilamente no Décimo Templo quando o pedido de socorro chegou até a Amazona. Sem que nada fosse dito, Shura soube que algo estava acontecendo, apenas pelo medo estampado nos olhos da jovem, poucos instantes antes dela sair correndo para o Templo de Athena.

_**And if you go**_

_**I wanna go with you**_

_**And if you die**_

_**I wanna die with you**_

_**Take your hand and walk away**_

_E se você for_

_Eu quero ir com você_

_E se você morrer_

_Eu quero morrer com você_

_Pegar sua mão e andar pra longe_

------------------x------------------

Dione correu para o Décimo Terceiro Templo sem nem mesmo dizer o porquê. Mas Shura sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Assim que chegaram ao quarto que Aioria e Marin dividiam, a Amazona entrou rapidamente, fechando a porta em seguida, sem deixar que Shura entrasse. Aquele era um assunto dela. Saori logo juntou-se ao Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, mas ele apenas deu de ombros, sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

Um pouco cansada pela subida, Dione respirava lentamente dentro do quarto, buscando motivos para aquele chamado. Encontrou Aioria desfalecido sobre a cama, visivelmente exausto. Ele havia se esforçado ao máximo para poder avisá-la, mas avisá-la de que? Percorreu o quarto com os olhos, notando a ausência da pupila. Seria estranho, se não fosse a possibilidade dela ter ido buscar o desjejum do Cavaleiro debilitado. A idéia pareceu lhe fazer sentido. Provavelmente Aioria acordara assustado com a falta da Amazona. Ele provavelmente estava temeroso depois do episódio da noite anterior. Tentou suspirar aliviada, mas seu suspiro foi detido por um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa, do outro lado do quarto.

Respirando devagar, Dione pegou o papel, percorrendo os olhos por ele, sem acreditar nas palavras que ali estavam escritas. O papel estava longe da cama do irmão, provavelmente para que ele não encontrasse o mesmo, além de ter sido endereçado a ela. Suspirou frustrada a cada palavra lida. As coisas não estavam indo nada bem. Guardou-o sobre a roupa e saiu do quarto, dando de cara com Shura, Aioros e Saori.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Saori.

– Ela se foi. – Dione disse com um sorriso triste. – Eu deveria ter imaginado que ela iria.

– Marin? – assustou-se Aioros.

– Como você sabe? Ela falou algo com você? – perguntou Saori aflita.

– Eu simplesmente sei. – suspirou Dione.

– Como está o Aioria? – perguntou Aioros ao entrar no quarto.

– Chame o Shaka. – ela disse, enquanto colocava uma rosa azul bem perto do rosto do irmão. – Precisamos dar um "sossega leão" no Aioria até que tenhamos uma boa idéia do que vamos fazer e de como vamos contar tudo isso para ele. – se aproximando da saída, ela puxou Shura, que permanecia silencioso até aquele instante. – Vamos rápido, minha rosa não o adormecerá por muito tempo.

– Tem certeza que realmente é necessário fazer isso com o Aioria? – perguntou Aioros, assim que saíram do quarto.

– Já imaginou a reação dele ao saber que a Marin fugiu do Santuário para protegê-lo? – perguntou Dione cansada. – Ele sairia daquela cama correndo no mesmo instante e morreria na tentativa de encontrá-la.

Saori chocou-se com a perspectiva de Aioria morrer. Não imaginava que aquela realmente fosse uma possibilidade, apesar das profecias e das histórias contadas. Tinha plena confiança em seus Cavaleiros, e sabia que Aioria estava seguro ali. Mas não havia pensado na possibilidade dele e de Marin saírem dali.

Aioros irritou-se com a frieza da irmã, que parecia apenas constatar um fato corriqueiro como as condições do tempo. Aquilo não era justo. Não deixaria Aioria sair dali.

– Nunca mais diga isso! Ele não vai morrer! – Aioros disse firme, andando em direção a saída. – Eu mesmo falarei com Shaka.

Aioros saiu em seguida, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Saori retirou-se, alegando que precisava conversar com o Grande Mestre, deixando Shura e Dione sozinhos. O Cavaleiro, que permaneceu calado por toda a discussão, se aproximou da Amazona, abraçando-a por trás. Dione aninhou-se no conforto daquele abraço.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – ele sussurrou. – Eu sei que vai. – fez uma pequena pausa. – E eu estarei aqui para apoiá-la durante a batalha que se aproxima e para saudá-la no final dela.

– Obrigada. – a Amazona sussurrou de volta. Suas palavras foram levadas pela brisa fria que soprava naquele momento.

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida_

------------------x------------------

A capa escura cobria-lhe a face e o corpo. Corria pela floresta densa, omitindo o próprio cosmo. Precisava sair da Grécia o mais rapidamente possível. E faria isso, ainda que seu coração se despedaçasse a cada passo que dava distanciando-se dele. Mas sabia que seu sacrifício valeria a pena. Tinha a certeza de que saberiam como controlá-lo e impedir que ele a seguisse. Se desaparecesse, tinha a certeza que Ares desistiria de si. Ou quem sabe, fossem necessários atos mais drásticos. Não hesitaria em nenhum momento em tirar a própria vida, se pudesse proteger a daqueles que amava.

Sacrificar a Vitória pela Vida. Um preço justo. Um preço alto. Mas ela faria. Ainda que temesse, ainda que não se julgasse capaz naquele momento, ela faria. Faria sem qualquer hesitação para protegê-lo. Por ele desistiria de toda a divindade. Por ele desistiria de toda a mortalidade. Desistiria da vida, apenas para que ele pudesse viver e seguir em frente. Por ele... Apenas por ele...

_**Such a lonely day**_

_**And it's mine**_

_**It's a day that I'm glad I survived**_

_Um dia tão solitário_

_E é meu_

_É um dia do qual estou agradecido de ter sobrevivido_

_**Continua...**_

------------------x------------------

**Cafofo da Dra. Nina:** Mais um capítulo, e esse até que saiu rápido. O que não posso garantir para os próximos, já que finalmente comecei a faculdade. Isso seria normal na vida de qualquer um, se a louca aqui não estivesse fazendo faculdade E técnico ao mesmo tempo... mas esqueçamos esses meros detalhes auhhuauha.

Agradeço a todos que comentaram no capítulo passado. E também àqueles que tiverem a paciência de esperar por essa fic. Pela primeira vez na vida eu me planejei, e a fic terá cerca de 9 a 10 capítulos, assim como Prelúdio. Mas esperem por um pouco mais de ação do que a fic passada.

E para os que ficaram curiosos sobre a briguinha da Shina com o Milo, em breve (leia-se quando eu conseguir tempo) teremos uma side todinha para eles.

Beijinhos

Dra. Nina


	3. Fixação

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

------------------x------------------

**Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

_Beta Reader: Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo Três: Fixação**

_Eis que se ergue o bradar das hordas. Eis que toda a terra treme frente à destruição que se aproxima. Eis que a pele se arrepia ante o medo. Eis que o cheiro pútrido da morte se alastra pelos campos. Eis que a espera chega ao fim._

_Regozijai-vos, ó guerreiros, pois seu mestre desperto está. Regozijai-vos assassinos, a morte será reverenciada. O tempo de paz chega ao seu fim. O reino dele se aproxima. A verdadeira batalha se iniciará. E o verdadeiro guerreiro mostrará seu valor._

_No horizonte, a figura sinistra surge, montada em seu cavalo negro. Caminhando ao seu lado: o Medo, o Pavor e a Destruição._

_Eis que o sangue pulsa nas veias intensamente, anunciando a batalha eminente. Eis que sua voz forte se faz ouvir. Eis que sua mão impiedosa toca a espada adormecida. Eis que guerra se aproxima. O cheiro de sangue, a dor, os gritos, o pavor, o medo, a insanidade. Eis que ele desperta para a eternidade._

_E quando ele se for, não restará nada além de dor. Nada._

------------------x------------------

Um olhar superficial pela sala mal mobiliada do casebre, onde três jovens se acomodavam pensativas sobre um sofá puído, seria enganoso. Nada naquelas feições juvenis e belas revelaria a complexidades de suas almas, tão antigas quanto o próprio mundo. Seus renascimentos, determinados por profecias desconhecidas, marcavam o início de um novo ciclo, quando Ares novamente caminharia sobre a terra.

Conhecida como "Destruidora de Cidades" na Era dos Deuses, Enio era a general de confiança de Ares. Tão deusa da guerra quanto o próprio Ares, Enio era sua amante, companheira e guerreira. Seus cabelos esverdeados alcançavam sua cintura. Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho estranho. Era a mais velha dentre as Generais.

As gêmeas Phobos e Deimos, filhas de Ares e Afrodite, seguiam o pai a cada batalha, espalhando o medo e o terror entre os soldados inimigos, a fim de minar-lhes as defesas. Eram semelhantes em sua aparência, mas gritantemente diferentes em suas personalidades. Phobos era silenciosa e misteriosa, assim como o medo. Deimos era tempestiva, impaciente e tão sádica como o pai. Os cabelos negros de ambas diferenciavam-se no tamanho. Longos em Phobos, quase sempre presos num coque e bem curtos em Deimos. Os olhos vermelhos de Deimos significavam sua fúria, enquanto a coloração lilás dos olhos de Phobos parecia congelar a espinha de quem os olhasse profundamente.

Mas ali, só restavam três mulheres. Silenciosas, pensativas e principalmente, perigosas. Observavam o nada estudando seus próximos passos, suas próximas estratégias. O objetivo era claro: entregar Niké para Ares, ainda que isso pudesse lhes custar a vida. Não que suas vidas fossem importantes, uma vez Generais de Ares, as três haviam assumido o compromisso de lutar e morrer por seu mestre. Não havia qualquer medo da morte, apenas o prazer em servir aos propósitos do Deus da Guerra.

Toda a concentração desapareceu assim que passos firmes fizeram-se ouvir do lado de fora da cabana. Não era necessário qualquer palavra ou cosmo para que soubessem quem ali estava. Ares dispensava qualquer apresentação. Sua presença tinha o peculiar cheiro da morte, seu caminhar tremia a terra. E ainda que as jovens ali presentes fossem suas Generais, elas não podiam deixar de temê-lo. Ninguém poderia. Era natural. E elas bem sabiam que ele farejava o medo como um cão faminto. Encolheram-se no sofá num instinto protetor, sem que nenhuma delas percebesse tal fato. E por fim a porta foi aberta.

Alguns julgavam a Morte bela, e Hades realmente era belo. Mas a Guerra tinha seu poder de sedução. Ares era alto, corpulento, sem que houvesse sequer um único músculo fora do lugar. Seu olhar poderia seduzir a mais convicta das solteiras, sua luxúria transformaria uma virgem numa vadia. Iniciaria-se uma guerra somente por seu olhar. Os cabelos negros caiam-lhe pelo rosto másculo, o queixo era firme, os lábios estavam curvados num sorriso sedutor. A barba por fazer despontava na pele morena. Os gestos eram bruscos, firmes, chegando a violentos, mas não menos sensuais. Ares exalava poder, masculinidade e sedução.

Após alguns instantes de hesitação, Phobos e Deimos correram ao seu encontro. Foram recebidas com um abraço carinhoso, de um bom pai. Ares poderia ser o que fosse, mas nunca seria considerado um péssimo pai. Amava seus filhos e faria tudo por eles. Tudo. Beijou-lhes as frontes com carinho, dizendo-lhes que a cada reencarnação estavam mais belas. Acolheu-as em seus braços, demonstrando a saudade e o orgulho de tê-las como filhas.

– Não poderiam ser filhas de ninguém além de Afrodite. – ele exaltou-as. – Belas como a mãe. Fortes como o pai.

O clima fraternal foi rapidamente quebrado quando a mão forte de Ares se volta contra a face de Deimos, esbofeteando-a e a derrubando no chão. Caída, a jovem o olhou com um misto de mágoa, medo e ódio.

– Saiba que eu nunca quis fazer isso. – ele disse segurando-lhe o rosto com força, forçando-a a ficar de pé. – Você sabe, não é, minha pequena. – disse enquanto acariciava seus cabelos curtos. – Eu não quero bater em vocês, mas crianças malcriadas precisam de castigo.

Enquanto segurava Deimos com uma das mãos, socou o estomago de Phobos com a outra, fazendo-a cair. Largou Deimos ao lado da irmã, que caiu de joelhos no mesmo instante, esperando pelo castigo. Seus olhos permaneciam baixos, enquanto faíscas de ódio podiam ser vistas.

– Vocês foram meninas más. Muito más. – seu olhar era sádico, quase louco. – Mas não vou castigá-las por agora. – disse estendendo as mãos para erguê-las. – Vão, minhas meninas, encontrem aquela vagabunda e a tragam para mim. – disse beijando-lhes a fronte novamente. – E se alguém tentar impedi-las, matem sem piedade. – Ele sorriu. – Melhor... se a Dione tentar impedi-las, tragam-na para mim. Nos divertiremos um pouco antes de eu matá-la.

Assim que Deimos e Phobos saíram, Ares voltou sua atenção para Enio, que até então permanecia de pé, bem próxima ao sofá. Antes que a General pudesse perceber, Ares já estava ao seu lado. Tomou-lhe a boca com violência, beijando-lhe de maneira brusca. Com os braços fortes, Ares a puxa para si, sem nem tentar esconder a própria excitação. Percorreu o corpo da General com luxúria, sentindo as formas arredondadas sobre as vestes.

– Podes não ser filha de Afrodite, mas és tão tentadora quando a própria – disse com os olhos queimando de desejo.

Beijou-lhe novamente, com fúria. Suas mãos rasgaram o vestido da jovem, revelando a tez pálida. Acariciou um dos seios expostos, fazendo Enio arfar. Sorriu malicioso, jogando a General sobre o sofá puído e deitando-se sobre ela. Beijou-lhe a boca e a pele exposta, mordendo, sugando, espalhando marcas por toda a pele. Rasgou o que lhe restava do vestido, apreciando a visão. Deteu-se por alguns instantes, enquanto abria a própria calça. Investiu contra a jovem de vez, não se importando com o grito dela. Num momento mais calmo a seduziria e a tomaria com luxúria. Agora ele somente precisava extravasar seu desejo adormecido.

Ares deixou o casebre depois de algum tempo. Estava satisfeito e agora rumava ao acampamento de seu exército, deixando Enio deitada no sofá. Ela tentava se cobrir com o que sobrara de seu vestido. Os olhos estavam fixos, levemente molhados, mas ela nunca choraria na frente de seu mestre. A pele alva estava marcada por mordidas. O rosto marcado por socos. Mas ela nunca ousaria reclamar. Ares era seu senhor e seu mestre. Ainda que fosse a personificação da violência.

------------------x------------------

Shaka foi obrigado a abrir os olhos ao ouvir o pedido vindo daquela Amazona. Nunca crera na sanidade dela, tão pouco que ela era convencional. Regras pareciam existir para que ela as quebrasse, fora assim desde a infância. Mas a única certeza que se podia ter da inconstante personalidade dela, era seu amor pelos irmãos. O problema que o pedido que ela lhe fazia ia contra esse única certeza. Na verdade, aquela era a segunda vez que aquela família o surpreendia em menos de vinte minutos! Fora praticamente arrastado por um Aioros sério demais até chegar ali, no Décimo Terceiro Templo, onde Dione pedia para que ele tirasse os sentidos de Aioria.

– Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou cansado. Como alguém conseguia lidar com ela?

– Tenho. – ela fora firme ao afirmar. E mais uma vez Shaka se perguntou como alguém conseguia lidar com ela. Tinha a determinação dos irmãos, era verdade, mas era mais inconstante do que o Saga!

– Posso pelo menos saber o porquê de tudo isso?

– Longa história. – ela suspirou cansada. – Basicamente ele precisa descansar.

– Descansar? – perguntou ele pasmo. – Creio que há métodos de descanso melhor do que a privação dos sentidos.

– Você vai mesmo dificultar as coisas? – perguntou ela cansada. Cansada demais. – Vou te revelar algo que não deve ser contado a ninguém mais, entendeu? – Shaka ficou irritado com aquele jeito de falar. Ela estava falando com ele e não com uma criança! – Marin fugiu do Santuário esta noite. Se o Aioria descobrir isso, ele vai levantar daquela cama mesmo machucado e vai atrás dela.

– E você precisa tirar os sentidos dele para prendê-lo? – perguntou, ainda duvidando dos métodos dela.

– Shaka, estamos falando do ser mais teimoso de todo o Santuário. O Aioros salvou Athena fugindo do Santuário. Aioria poria o Santuário abaixo para salvar Athena. – ela suspirou. – Ele se levantará dali no mesmo instante que acordar. E não terá pena de quem ficar em seu caminho. – vendo a falta de expressão do loiro, Dione ficou irritada. – Droga! Eu conheço meu irmão! É tão difícil assim tirar os sentidos dele? Vai quebrar um braço?

– Eu faço. – ele simplesmente respondeu, se retirando com Aioros.

Dione deixou-se cair sentada nas escadarias em frente a entrada do Templo de Athena. Precisava se acalmar e colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Precisava de um plano. Decidira, mais cedo, juntamente com Athena e Aioros, deixar o sumiço da Marin somente entre eles. Alegariam que Amazona estava cuidando do Cavaleiro de Leão para todos os outros, e assim, seguiriam em segredo um plano para trazê-la de volta.

– Você precisa descansar. – disse Shura, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Se você não esfriar a cabeça não vai pensar com clareza.

– Eu sei! – ela se exasperou, não pelas palavras dele, mas por sua incapacidade de segui-las. – Mas como vou relaxar com tudo isso acontecendo?

– Não sei... – completou Aioros, sentando do outro lado da Amazona. – Mas precisamos esfriar a cabeça. Todos nós.

– Como está o Aioria? – Dione perguntou ao irmão.

– Está vegetando. – explicou Shaka que começava a descer as escadarias. – Você sabe que pode ocorrer o pior e ele elevar o cosmo ao máximo, uma vez privado dos sentidos. Muitos já fizeram isso, quando tinham a determinação necessária, não é Shura? – Dione percebeu o desconforto do Cavaleiro, ao ser relembrado de quando lutou contra Shaka. – Qualquer coisa, estarei no meu Templo.

Assim que Shaka deixou os três, um silêncio pesado instalou-se. Não havia palavras, nem mesmo tempo para consolo. Era hora de agir. Lentamente, os olhares, antes fixos no chão, se ergueram, passando a observar o horizonte, vendo as nuvens negras que cercavam o Santuário. Mas a Tempestade já desabara sobre eles muito antes daquelas nuvens derramarem a chuva.

------------------x------------------

Esbravejou mais uma vez ao olhar pela janela, para o dia que amanhecia preguiçosamente. A noite fora fresca, com uma chuva fina que lavara todo o Santuário, mas ele acordara completamente suado. Acordara com o cosmo _dela_. Algo estava acontecendo, ele tinha certeza. O cosmo _dela_ estava inconstante. Parecia confusa, temerosa e preocupada.

– Maldito espanhol! – grunhiu enquanto tirava a camisa e começava a se exercitar.

Estava irritado. Estava quase furioso. E a cada oscilação do cosmo _dela_, ele ficava ainda mais irado. Onde estava aquele maldito espanhol que não a fazia se acalmar? Onde estava aquele _figlio di una puttana_ que não a abraçava apertado até que todas as incertezas se desfizessem? Onde ele estava que não poderia cuidar _dela_?

– _Cazzo_! – esbravejou enquanto socava o saco de areia que pendia do teto.

Aquela mulher o enlouqueceria com aquele cosmo instável. Era tão claro para ele, ele podia sentir, podia perceber tudo o que se passava com _ela_. Era tão claro para ele o quanto _ela_ precisava de conforto. Mas ele nunca poderia consolá-la. Ela escolhera para si o _impiasto_ espanhol. Não lhe cabia julgar as escolhas _dela_. Apenas aceitá-las. _Ela_ nunca aceitaria ser contestada. _Ela_ nunca lhe permitiria dizer que ele cuidaria melhor _dela_ do que aquele _maledeto_. Mas se _ela_ havia escolhido o espanhol, por que ele não a fazia sentir-se melhor?

– _Maledeto_! – gritou, socando o saco de areia com mais força, fazendo-o se rasgar.

------------------x------------------

Saori sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama em que Aioria dormia, passando a observá-lo silenciosamente. Até que as primeiras lágrimas vieram. Era tão duro ver todos sofrendo mais uma vez. Lutara tanto para que seus Cavaleiros e Amazonas pudessem ser felizes... e agora o rosto pálido do Cavaleiro de Leão lhe mostrava o quanto tudo fora inútil. A cobiça nunca cessaria. Não importa o quão intensamente eles batalhem... sempre haverá cobiça dentro dos deuses.

Ergueu os olhos assim que ouviu a porta se abrir. Ao se voltar, viu a expressão carregada de Aioros, que entrava no quarto. Por Zeus! Fizera aquele homem sofrer por toda uma vida. Ele morrera antes que tivesse tempo para aprender a viver. E agora via todo o sofrimento daqueles que amava.

– Tem alguém que quer vê-la. – ele anunciou.

– Me ver? – perguntou confusa, deixando seu torpor melancólico.

– Sim. Uma viajante. – ele explicou. – Ela pede permissão para lhe ver. Disse que se chama Isis.

_Isis_,repetiu para si. Reconhecera o nome, ainda que não conseguisse ligá-lo a ninguém conhecido. Não queria visitas, muito menos de alguém de quem não se lembrava, mas algo em seu íntimo a fez pedir a Aioros para que escoltasse a jovem até o Templo.

------------------x------------------

Aioros desceu as escadarias um pouco contrariado. Por mais que devesse obedecer as ordens de sua deusa, por vezes achava Saori um tanto impulsiva. Não via qualquer lógica em receber essa tal viajante. Vira claramente a confusão na expressão da deusa-menina quando mencionara o suposto nome. Ela não a conhecia, ou não se lembrava. Isso não era prudente, pensou, quem poderia garantir-lhe que ela não era uma aliada de Ares? Que estava ali para colher informações? Nada sabiam sobre a misteriosa Isis.

Assim que chegou a entrada do Santuário deparou-se com um grupo de guardas, que parecia embevecido com as palavras que a forasteira lhes dirigia. Ela parecia à vontade entre eles, conversando e gesticulando enfaticamente. Vestia uma espécie de túnica colada, de cor verde, por cima de leggins brancos. Nos pés, botas também verdes. Contrastando com tudo aquilo, um curto cabelo loiro, que balançava de acordo com os gestos efusivos da mulher.

Teve que pigarrear algumas vezes até que sua presença fosse notada. A imponência que emanava, ainda que usasse trajes de treinamento, afastou os soldados. Mas nada o havia preparado para o sorriso que a forasteira lhe lançou assim que se voltou. Os olhos róseos brilhavam amigavelmente, a tez era clara e parecia ser tão macia quanto as nuvens. Os lábios eram cheios, rosados, convidativos. Teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes, antes que a sua voz voltasse a ser confiável o suficiente para que se apresentasse.

– Srta. Isis? – ele perguntou num tom polido. Vendo-a sorrir ainda mais, continuou. – Sou Aioros de Sagitário. Athena pediu que lhe acompanhasse até seu Templo.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu e tomou-lhe o braço antes que ele pudesse reagir.

Aioros engoliu em seco algumas vezes, antes de começar a conduzi-la as escadarias. Era bela, tinha que admitir. Mas havia um magnetismo naquela beleza que poderia enlouquecer um homem. E ele não queria se arriscar a ser o escolhido.

------------------x------------------

Tragado pela escuridão, pensamentos pareciam bailar em sua mente, assim como _ela_. Bela. Tão bela quanto o amanhecer. Os mesmos tons. O branco das nuvens em sua pele. O azul do céu em seus olhos. O vermelho do sol em seus cabelos. Bela! Mas ela parecia tão distante. Seu coração lhe dizia que ela estava distante. Ainda que não pudesse sentir, ouvir ou ver, sabia que ela estava distante. Ainda que sua pele perdesse a sensibilidade, ainda que seus olhos perdessem a vida, ele poderia senti-la. Porque não dependia de seu corpo para vê-la ou senti-la. Ela estava ligada a sua alma.

E nessa escuridão, onde não havia nada além do silêncio, ele soube que ela se fora.

_**Continua...**_

Nota: As expressões e palavras em italiano são em suma palavrões, então prefiro nem colocar a tradução aqui uhahuahu.

------------------x------------------

**Consultório da Dra. Nina:**__Mais um capítulo!! E esse foi complicado de sair. A partir de agora não posso garantir a freqüência das publicações. Ando exausta depois que comecei a faculdade. Estudar em dois lugares não é fácil, mas nem por isso quero desistir das minhas fics. Mas confesso que às vezes dá certa vontade. Fiquei meio triste pela redução do número de reviews, em comparação ao primeiro capítulo e a Prelúdio, mas agradeço imensamente aos que tiraram um tempinho para deixar um review: vocês me motivam. Amo escrever, mas confesso que esse momento em que vocês, leitores, me falam o que acham sobre o meu trabalho é recompensador. Agradecimentos mais que especiais para a Marina Jolie, que me obrigou a seguir em frente quando eu quis desistir pelo cansaço.

**Resposta aos reviews dos não-logados:**

Rachell:_Fico feliz que você tenha gostado de Prelúdio e esteja gostando de Tempestade. Mas judiar o leãozinho é o que faz a história render auhhua. Mas prometo que no final tudo acabará bem uhauhauha. Beijinhos!_

No mais, obrigada a todos que leram e não esqueçam das reviews!!

**Aioria: **Ela é meio carente né? Vive falando sobre reviews.

**Dione: **Verdade...

Beijinhos!

Dra. Nina


	4. Preparação

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

_Feliz Páscoa a todos!!!_

------------------x------------------

**Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

_Beta Reader: Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo Quatro: Preparação**

Depois de algum tempo sentados nas escadarias, em silêncio, Shura e Dione rumaram para dentro do Templo. Dione parecia distante, pensativa. Enquanto Shura mantinha-se em silêncio, apenas observando-a, a Amazona buscava em sua mente uma forma de resolver todos os problemas. Shura ansiava por uma maneira de ajudá-la a fazer isso ou pelo menos uma maneira de confortá-la. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse se mover, o semblante dela se iluminou.

– Precisamos de um grupo para trazê-la de volta, sem que a segurança do Santuário seja abalada. – sentenciou Dione. – Precisamos de pessoas discretas, para que a notícia não vaze. Vamos trazê-la de volta sem que sua falta seja notada.

– Mas a ausência do grupo que for buscá-la será notada. – questionou ele.

– Ora, daremos a desculpa de que estamos analisando a localização das tropas de Ares. – a Amazona explicou calmamente. – Aliás, isso nos dá uma grande chance. Os únicos que viram as Generais, além de Aioria e Marin, fomos eu, você, Máscara da Morte e Milo. Podemos colocar esse grupo em missão.

– Milo não é nada discreto. – contestou Shura.

– É verdade. – Dione pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. – Além disso, ele não aceitaria minha autoridade. Ficamos eu, você e Mask.

– Aioros vai querer ir também. – sugeriu o espanhol.

– Prefiro que ele fique... para cuidar de tudo. – ela ficou tensa.

– Você tem medo de perdê-lo, não é? – ele se aproximou, tocando-lhe a face.

– Ele passou a maior parte do tempo morto. – ela disse desviando o olhar. – Não quero vê-lo morrer novamente. Ele merece viver e ser feliz.

– Então daremos um jeito de fazê-lo ficar. – ele sorriu.

------------------x------------------

Assim que Aioros e a jovem desconhecida chegaram ao Décimo Terceiro Templo, Saori teve uma súbita dor de cabeça. Deveria imaginar que ela viria até o Santuário, visto que estavam em guerra. Era algo óbvio e claro, mas Saori nem sequer cogitou que ela apareceria tão cedo. Retirou-se com a jovem para outra sala, e assim que ficaram a sós, foi direta ao dizer:

– Adorei o disfarce, mas vamos ao que interessa. Quais são seus interesses?

– Interesses? – a jovem parecia confusa. – Como assim interesses?

– Ora Aphrodite, você acha mesmo que não lhe reconheceria porque mudou seu cabelo e sua roupa? Sei que está aqui por causa da guerra que travaremos em breve contra seu ex-affair. Confesso que não esperava vê-la antes do início efetivo da guerra, mas já que está aqui, quais são seus interesses nessa guerra?

– Já vi que você não vai querer acreditar que sou apenas uma jovem chama Isis. – ela sorriu, sentando-se mais confortavelmente diante de Saori. Vendo o silêncio impaciente da mesma, Aphrodite continuou. – Meus interesses são bastante claros: quero vê-lo derrotado.

– O clima entre vocês ficou tão ruim assim? – Saori perguntou sarcástica.

– Você bem sabe como o clima entre nós ficou! – se exasperou a deusa da beleza. – Eu ainda tenho as cicatrizes que aquele maldito me fez. Se possível, gostaria de vê-lo morto. Mas como ele é um deus, isso dificulta as coisas. – Aphrodite pareceu pensar por uns instantes, completando num tom jocoso. – Se bem que você tem alguns assassinos de deuses bem ao seu lado, não é Athena?

– Não importa o que eu tenha. Quero saber o que faz aqui. – continuou irritada.

– Calminha Athena. Eu vim em paz. Vim ajudá-los no que quiser. Sabe como é, ainda posso motivar homens a lutar como ninguém. – ela sorriu maliciosamente. – E também sei recompensá-los após a luta.

– Meus Cavaleiros não precisam disso. – disse bruscamente. – Nem de nenhuma ajuda sua.

– Se é assim que você deseja, Athena, então terá de me aceitar como sua hospede.

– Não posso hospedá-la aqui em meio a uma guerra! – exasperou-se Saori.

– Athena. – começou ela de maneira extremamente séria. – Sei que não confia em mim. Mas também deve saber o quanto eu odeio aquele patife. Podemos nos unir contra ele ou lutar separadas.

– Ok. – bufou Athena cansada. – Pode ficar aqui por enquanto. Mas se fizer algo de suspeito, te entrego a ele.

– Ameaças... ameaças... vocês, deuses da guerra, adoram esse tipo de coisa. – suspirou Aphrodite.

------------------x------------------

Assim que deixou Saori e a jovem sozinhas, Aioros encontrou Dione e Shura. Apesar da tensão do momento, Shura parecia acalentar a jovem, tocando-lhe a face com devoção. Aioros sorriu frente àquela cena. Sua presença logo foi notada, mas, ao contrário do que ele esperava, aquilo não causou o afastamento dos dois. Ao ver o irmão, Dione limitou-se a se aconchegar em Shura, apoiando as costas no peito dele. Aioros teve que segurar o riso ao ver o outro Cavaleiro hesitar alguns instantes, antes de envolver a Amazona num abraço.

– Algum plano até agora? – perguntou Aioros.

– Vamos criar uma falsa missão de reconhecimento do exército de Ares. Assim podemos ocultar a busca. – Dione explicou. – Optamos em formar o grupo somente com pessoas que conhecem as Generais. No caso, eu, Shura e o Mask.

– Eu também vou. – sentenciou Aioros decidido, fazendo Dione enrijecer um pouco no abraço de Shura.

– Precisamos de alguém aqui para nos dar cobertura. – Shura começou.

– Temos os outros Cavaleiros. – rebateu Aioros.

– Mas tem que ser alguém que saiba de toda a história. – explicou Dione.

– O Shaka sabe de tudo. – sorriu triunfante Aioros. – Nem pense em me deixar fora dessa, maninha.

A contestação de Dione teve que ser esquecida, quando Saori e a desconhecida entraram na sala em que eles conversavam. Instintivamente, Shura se afastou da Amazona, permanecendo ao seu lado. Aphrodite e Saori ainda puderam ouvir as últimas palavras de Aioros assim que entraram e o tom divertido contido na voz dele. O que surpreendeu Aphrodite, que se deparara com um Cavaleiro sério.

– Essa é nossa nova hóspede, Isis. – anunciou Saori. O tom levemente desgostoso da deusa alertou os três. – Esses são Shura de Capricórnio e Dione de Volans, irmã mais nova do Aioros, que você já conhece.

– Bem vinda ao Santuário. – Shura foi polido, enquanto Dione a cumprimentou com um movimento da cabeça.

– Dione, você poderia apresentar o Décimo Terceiro Templo a Isis? Já que ela ficará aqui por um tempo. – pediu Saori.

– Claro. – sorriu Dione.

Assim que Isis e Dione estavam distantes o bastante, Saori perguntou sobre os planos da busca. Shura explicou o que ele e Dione haviam definido e Aioros acrescentou que também participaria da missão.

– Infelizmente não posso deixar que vá. – interrompeu Saori. – Preciso de alguém aqui que tenha conhecimento de tudo e também preciso de alguém confiável para ficar de olho na Isis.

– Por que nela? – perguntou Shura.

– É melhor deixar os motivos ocultos, por enquanto. – explicou Saori. – Mas saibam que ela precisa ser vigiada cuidadosamente e de maneira discreta. Se ela souber que está sendo vigiada, usará de várias artimanhas para se livrar disso. Por isso quero que você, Aioros, cuide de tudo. Faremos parecer que você é uma espécie de acompanhante para ela, que vai lhe mostrar os lugares e outras coisas, enquanto a mantém sob vigia.

– Ela é perigosa? – perguntou Aioros.

– Não. – suspirou Saori. – Mas pode se tornar.

------------------x------------------

Dione conduziu a forasteira pelos arredores do Templo. Caminhavam lentamente, enquanto a Amazona falava sobre os lugares de maneira superficial. Apresentou-lhe a estátua de Athena e os jardins venenosos de Afrodite. Isis observava a jovem. Assim como o irmão, ela parecia criar um personagem para representar. Aioros sem mostrara muito sério quando a conduzira pelas escadarias, mas isso não combinava com o perfil do jovem. Nem com o tom divertido que ele usara com a irmã.

– Seu irmão é sempre sério? – a curiosidade de Isis falou mais alto.

– Bem... – Dione pensou um pouco. – Ele é muito sério quando está cumprindo seu dever.

– Humm... – Isis manteve-se em silêncio após a resposta evasiva.

Após alguns minutos, Saori e os dois cavaleiros aproximaram-se das duas. Shura novamente manteve-se ao lado de Dione, o que fez Isis confirmar suas suspeitas de que eles eram um casal. Aioros manteve-se impassível ao lado de Athena.

– Sinto em lhe tirar sua companhia. – sorriu Saori. – Dione e Shura terão de sair em missão, mas Aioros será seu anfitrião durante o período que estiver aqui.

– Não precisa de tanto... – Isis estava em alerta com o sorriso de Saori.

– Faço questão de acompanhá-la. – disse Aioros e Isis começou a se enfadar com aquele tom sempre polido.

– Fico lisonjeada. – respondeu automaticamente.

------------------x------------------

_Proximidades de Esparta, Grécia._

Deimos mantinha-se estranhamente silenciosa naquela manhã. Depois da chegada repentina de Ares e de sua explosão, a jovem parecia exalar ódio. Não compreendia como poderia ser repreendida daquela maneira humilhante. Ele bem sabia que capturar Niké nunca fora fácil, muito menos agora, quando ela era uma Amazona. Nas gerações passadas, ainda que Niké não passasse de uma garota indefesa, ela tinha seu amado irritante para protegê-la. Isso era o que todos sabiam. Mas se a história da Deusa da Vitória fosse analisada mais a fundo, seriam reveladas as faces de seus irmãos. Filha do titã Pallas e da ninfa Estige, Niké é a Vitória. Mas a vitória sempre anda acompanhada de seus irmãos: Bia, a força; Crato, o poder e Zelo, o ciúme. Seus irmãos lhe protegem e renascem assim como Niké e seu amor, a cada seiscentos anos.

Deimos se deparara com Bia assim que iniciara sua busca por Niké. Ainda que a jovem não lembrasse absolutamente nada das vidas passadas, ainda havia em seu espírito a força e a determinação. Bia era chamada de Dione nesta era. Sem querer, conhecera Zelo. A aura de morte que pairava ao redor dele foi capaz de esconder sua verdadeira face, mas, ao ver durante a luta que travaram seus olhares de enciumados a Bia e ao Cavaleiro que estava perto dela, Deimos descobriu que Zelo, naquela época, era conhecido como Máscara da Morte. Crato fora o mais difícil de ser identificado. Apesar de seu poder, ele sempre se manteve quieto. Mas os olhares de Bia e os ciúmes de Zelo que sempre se voltavam para ele, denunciaram seu poder sobre Bia. O sentimento puramente humano que parecia uni-los dava a Crato o poder sobre a Força.

O que a história não contava era que Deimos deveria enfrentar a todos para obter Niké. E a luta seria muito pior nessa Era, onde todos se revelaram Cavaleiros de Athena. Uma coisa era enfrentar apenas o Cavaleiro de Leão a cada Era, outra seria lutar contra três de ouro e duas Amazonas. Por isso precisava de um plano. Precisava vencê-los enquanto desunidos, de maneira que suas forças fossem minadas pelas incertezas e separações. Deimos permanecia silenciosa, calculando friamente maneiras de vencê-los, enquanto esperava Enio sair do casebre e Phobos retornar. Phobos fora reunir uma parte do exército para levar consigo, caso fosse necessário atrasar seus inimigos. Eles não serviriam de muita coisa além de um alvo fácil, porém numeroso. Isso pelo menos lhes daria tempo de uma vitória rápida e estratégica.

Depois de alguns minutos, as três Generais se reuniram numa clareira da mata fechada, seguidas por um pequeno, mas significativo, contingente de soldados. E partiram rumo ao Santuário. Porém, cada uma delas sabia que voltar, com Niké ou não, definiria o destino de suas próprias vidas.

------------------x------------------

Isis estava enfadada desde o momento que fora deixada aos cuidados de seu anfitrião. Tudo parecia ser formal demais. Forçado demais. Aquele homem não poderia ser de verdade. Parecia mais um boneco de cordas, que repetia sempre as mesmas frases. Sem qualquer emoção. Isso poderia até convencê-la de que ele era assim, se não o tivesse visto agir de maneira completamente diferente com a irmã, horas mais cedo. Na primeira vez, havia um tom divertido em sua voz, o que mostrava que não deveria haver formalidade entre eles. Mas sentira algo desconhecido naquela relação. Havia carinho, amor, devoção. Mas nada disso estava ligado à paixão ou ao amor carnal. Era um sentimento estranho que parecia circundá-los. Se amavam, isso era certo. Mas Isis não conseguia compreender aquele amor.

Ao ver Isis imersa em pensamentos e dúvidas, Saori simplesmente sorriu confiante. Aproximou-se dela discretamente e lhe sussurrou palavras que a deixaram ainda mais confusa. Ainda podia se lembrar com precisão das palavras e da maneira como haviam sido ditas. Athena estava feliz por esse sentimento e feliz por ela ter percebido-o. Mas havia algo mais em sua voz que fizera com que as palavras ficassem vagando em sua mente. Ainda podia ouvi-la, quando estava em silêncio, sussurrar _"Há certas coisas que os deuses não são capazes de compreender até que desçam a terra e vivam como homens"_, então ela sorriu ainda mais e completou: _"Essa é uma delas"_.

------------------x------------------

Marin corria pelas clareiras da floresta, embrenhando-se novamente na vegetação fechada. Tinha certeza que assim que descobrissem sua fuga, viriam atrás dela. E esse tempo antes da descoberta lhe garantia a vantagem sobre eles. Tinha certeza que se não a encontrassem, desistiriam de procurá-la. Então, desapareceria para sempre, fugiria para um lugar remoto. E lá, passaria seus dias a rezar para os deuses, para que eles lhe dessem a chance de ser feliz numa próxima reencarnação.

------------------x------------------

A noite caíra rapidamente naquele dia. Dione estava ansiosa, enquanto vestia um manto sobre sua armadura prateada. Deviam ser cautelosos, discretos, mas não havia motivo para deixar as armaduras de lado. A guerra lhes esperava, e abdicar de uma proteção poderia significar a morte.

O relógio de fogo apagou sua última chama, correspondente ao signo de peixes, indicando-lhes que a meia-noite chegara. Shura, Dione e Máscara da Morte reuniram-se na entrada do Santuário como o combinado. Ocultos pelos mantos, tão negros como a noite, e com seus cosmos quase apagados, deixaram o Santuário sem sequer olhar para trás.

Seu objetivo era claro. Sua determinação visível. Ainda que tivessem que enfrentar todo o exército de Ares, não retornariam sem Marin. Não sem a vitória.

_**Continua...**_

Nota: Optei por chamar o Cavaleiro de Peixes de Afrodite (com "f") e a Deusa da Paixão de Aphrodite (com "ph") só para diferenciá-los.

------------------x------------------

**Consultório da Dra. Nina:** De volta com, adivinhem, mais revelações! Eu adoro revelações e interligar tudo uhahuauha. Espero que as coisas estejam fazendo um pouco de sentido, pelo menos, para vocês. Ok, ok, talvez somente no final elas venham fazer, mas eu juro que tentei uauhauha. Nos próximos capítulos prometo mais ação XD.

**Resposta aos não-logados:**

Rachell: _Oiii! Com reviews assim eu me animo de escrever! Ares é mal que dói. Ele até gosta das filhas, mas ele não é lá muito tolerante ou paciente... O que ele vai fazer com a Marin?? Isso são cenas dos próximos capítulos XD. A Isis e o Aioros vão dar pano pra manga, mas numa história só deles... No futuro XD. Obrigada pelo review! Beijinhos._

That's all folks!

Dra. Nina


	5. Silêncio

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

------------------x------------------

**Tempestade**

_By Dra. Nina_

_Beta Reader: Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo Cinco: Silêncio**

_O silêncio. Ah, o silêncio. É no silêncio que a verdade se revela. Como ocultar as batidas de um coração, enquanto tudo ao redor está em silêncio? Como ocultar um ranger de dentes? Como ocultar um suspiro? É no silêncio que a verdade nos é dita. É no silêncio em que podemos ver com clareza. É no silêncio que tudo se revela._

_Silêncio é paz. Silêncio é tensão. Silêncio é imensidão. Silêncio é tudo. Silêncio é nada. Silêncio é medo da palavra falada. Silêncio. Apenas silêncio._

_Eis que o silêncio guarda tantos segredos quanto a vida. Tudo está no silêncio. Silencie! Ouça! Sinta! Podes sentir? Podes ouvir? O sangue corre mais rápido pelas veias. As pupilas se dilatam frente a expectativa. E por fim, silêncio. E quanto tudo for silenciado, ouviremos o bradar das hordas e o choro dos inocentes. A guerra já começou. Ainda que haja silêncio._

------------------x------------------

A floresta silenciou-se antes mesmo dos primeiros passos serem ouvidos. Podia-se sentir um arrepio frio, percorrer a pele e parar bem rente a espinha, mexendo com as entranhas. Este era o medo. O mais puro e instintivo medo. E todo esse medo provinha de um mesmo ponto. Ele provinha de Phobos, que caminhava a frente das tropas com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Seu longo vestido deslizava pelo chão como uma névoa negra. A cada passo o medo se alastrava mais, afastando qualquer ser vivente, tornando o ar denso.

Mais atrás, silenciosas, Deimos e Enio mantinham-se atentas. Guiavam o exército do Deus da Guerra pelas florestas gregas, rumo ao Santuário. Rumo a batalha derradeira. Em suas veias, o sangue circulava mais rápido. A adrenalina preenchia seus corpos, ansiosos pela batalha. Não havia qualquer ruído vindo das tropas. Não havia qualquer ruído em lugar nenhum. Como uma calmaria que precede a tempestade. Como uma prece aos deuses pela Vitória.

------------------x------------------

Caminhavam com agilidade, o que parecia evitar qualquer diálogo entre os três. Talvez as palavras não se fizessem necessárias, talvez não fossem necessárias, ou quem sabe, elas poderiam desencadear uma guerra bem ali. O clima tenso era quase visível, assim como o silêncio pesado. Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a despontar no horizonte, mas ainda estavam nas sombras, encobertos pela vegetação densa.

Antes que chegassem a uma clareira, Dione deteve-se atenta, e com um movimento de mão, fez com que os dois Cavaleiros que a seguiam também parassem. Ficaram imóveis por alguns instantes, enquanto a Amazona observava a mata. Havia silêncio, silêncio além do natural. E havia algo mais, havia medo. A Amazona podia sentir o medo chocar-se contra sua pele. Era denso, intenso. Era quase pânico. E seguia diretamente para o Santuário.

– Já começaram a marchar. Seguem para o Santuário. – disse aos dois Cavaleiros que até então apenas a observavam. – É irônico, mas isso nos garante uma certa vantagem. – respirou fundo mais uma vez, concentrando-se. – Ou não.

– Como pode saber? – perguntou Shura. – Como pode saber que estão indo para o Santuário?

– Sente? – perguntou observando ao redor. - O medo. Pode senti-lo, não é? Como ele se espalha, se alastra. E como sua alma tenta fugir daqui. – Vendo-o assentir quase imperceptivelmente, continuou. - Phobos está vindo.

– Se ela está indo em direção ao Santuário, quer dizer que não sabem de nada. – concluiu Mask. – Isso nos dá a vantagem, já que eles seguem na direção oposta a do mar, para onde você diz que Marin foi. Mas você não parece feliz com isso.

– Nossa vantagem pode se transformar no caos. Seu cosmo vem de próximo a costa. – respirou fundo. – Ou seja, ela vem em nossa direção e pode interceptar Marin antes de nós.

– Tem certeza que Marin está indo para a costa. – perguntou Mask.

– Absoluta. – A voz da Amazona era firme. – Ela tentará fugir da Grécia. Talvez se esconder num lugar remoto.

– Mas como pode ter certeza que ela não foi ainda? – replicou Mask.

– Está ferida. – disse Dione, voltando a andar. – Feriu-se na luta contra as Generais, isso vai atrasá-la o suficiente.

– Espero que você esteja certa. – reclamou Mask.

– Também espero. – suspirou cansada. Mas sentiu-se um pouco melhor quando a mão de Shura encostou ligeiramente em sua cintura. Nada mais do que um toque leve, quase imperceptível, mas que serviu para lhe dar a confiança e o apoio para seguir em frente. Gesto que não passou despercebido para o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

------------------x------------------

Aioros deixara a visitante Isis em seus aposentos na noite anterior, e desde então estava sentado ao lado da cama de Aioria, onde ficara a observá-lo. Pela janela entreaberta, os primeiros raios de sol tocavam a cama, indicando que ficara ali por toda a noite. Suas costas começavam a mostrar sinais de exaustão, mas não havia qualquer motivo para dormir. Estava preocupado com os irmãos. Estava preocupado com Marin. Estava preocupado com o futuro.

No passado, não hesitara por nenhum segundo sequer. Protegera Atena e morrera assim. Deixara para trás toda uma vida a ser vivida. Deixara para trás sua família. Era uma perda grande do ponto de vista mortal, mas era um Cavaleiro, e a vida de Atena valia muito mais do que a própria. Pelo menos pensara assim durante todo o período em que ficara no reino de Hades.

Mas desde que voltara a vida, as coisas tinham mudado em seu interior. Sua devoção a Atena nunca poderia ser contestada, mas em seu coração nasciam desejos humanos que ele desconhecia. Quando reencontrara seus irmãos, soube que não poderia abandoná-los com tanta facilidade mais. Mesmo que fosse necessário. E desde que começara essa história de Guerra contra Ares, tivera medo. Medo de perder aqueles a quem amava. Medo de perder as oportunidades que a vida lhe oferecia pela segunda vez. Medo de não poder viver como um humano normal, nem que fosse por pouco tempo. Ansiava por isso. Ansiava pela vida que deixara para trás há tantos anos. Ansiava por vivê-la, aproveitá-la.

Suspirou profundamente. Enquanto pensava em seus anseios, seu irmão estava inerte naquela cama. Fora-lhe tirada a mulher que amava e os sentidos. Aioria perdera tudo de uma só vez. E agora se arriscava a perder Dione também, que saíra naquela missão de resgate. Mas no fundo, tudo o que queria era poder viver. Viver com seus irmãos, vê-los felizes e também ser feliz. Mas as Moiras pareciam não lhes permitir tal coisa.

Observou novamente a face quase serena do irmão. Estaria inconsciente ou num dos mundos de Shaka? Não sabia.

"_Escuridão. Silêncio. Ausência. Sentimentos e sensações que definiam bem onde estava. Sentia-se vago, impotente. Estava preso num mundo de silêncio e escuridão. Já não podia sentir, falar, ouvir e quase não conseguia pensar. Sua mente se esvaia com freqüência, restando-lhe poucos instantes do que ele poderia chamar de "consciência". Mas seu mundo de ausência estava preenchido pela primeira vez. E dessa vez ele podia sentir. Sentia medo. Um medo irracional que se alastrava pela alma. Medo. Apenas medo."_

Aioros estava com o olhar fixo no nada, enquanto as vista se turvava pelo cansaço. E por isso, não pode ver Aioria mover-se na cama.

------------------x------------------

Deixou-se cair sentada, exausta. Respirava com dificuldade, tomando fôlego como se estivesse afogando-se. Sentia o cosmo começar a oscilar, mas tratou de controlá-lo antes que pudesse ser descoberta. A cada passo o perigo parecia se aproximar mais. Sentia claramente a onda de medo emitida por Phobos. Ela se aproximava rapidamente pela costa, e por seu trajeto devia estar indo para o Santuário. Falhou-lhe a respiração ao pensar nisso. Phobos rumava para onde estava Aioria. E se conhecesse bem as Generais de Ares, Deimos deveria estar com ela.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao lembrar das palavras de Deimos. Ela mataria Aioria se tivesse a oportunidade. Mesmo que se entregasse, ela o mataria por puro prazer. Pensou em voltar para o Santuário e defender sua casa. Mas não podia. Não podia arriscar a vida de todos somente por ela. Devia fazer com que percebessem que ela já não estava lá. Mas de uma maneira que pudesse fugir antes de ser encontrada. Decidiu, então, liberar o cosmo assim que chegasse ao porto. Assim quando as Generais chegassem, ela já estaria longe demais para que fosse capturada.

Mas… doía-lhe partir. Deixar tudo para trás. Podia sentir, ainda que fracamente, o cosmo de Dione, que parecia segui-la. Podia se lembrar da face adormecida de Aioria. Podia se lembrar de cada momento que passara naquele lugar que se tornara seu lar. Onde crescera, lutara, amara e fora feliz. Sentiria falta. Seu coração se despedaçaria por ter que deixar tudo para trás. Mas esse era um preço pequeno a se pagar pela vida de todos.

------------------x------------------

Os olhos de Máscara da Morte se incendiaram ao notar aquele toque. Por que não era ele a tocá-la daquela maneira? Poderia fazê-la feliz. Apesar de todo seu passado, a faria feliz. Descobrira, depois de anos e anos, que a felicidade dela fazia parte de seu próprio bem estar. Mas não era ele a tocá-la. Via as mãos de outro em sua pele. Ainda que fora por poucos instantes, a mão de Shura repousara na cintura bem definida da jovem. Havia intimidade entre eles. Então não pôde suportar.

– Deveria levar a missão mais a sério. – disse seco, estranhando o som da própria voz. Soava _ciumento_. – A vida da Marin e o destino do Santuário dependem dela.

– Sabemos disso. – Dione respondeu entre o confuso e o irritado. A Amazona não compreendia a atitude repentina do Cavaleiro, mas pôde perceber que sua frase piorara tudo.

– Já estão usando o "nós" para se definir? Como um casal? – havia ressentimento nas palavras quase cuspidas do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Shura.

– Não seja dissimulado, Shura. Você nunca foi muito bom nisso. – Mask estranhava suas próprias palavras, mas elas fluíam sem controle. – Vi sua mão. Pensa que foi rápido o suficiente para apenas ela perceber?

– Mask... – iniciou Dione, mas foi cortada.

– Não posso interferir na suas escolhas. – ele disse sério. – Mas não vou deixar que isso atrapalhe seu trabalho. Sempre foi prudente e comprometida demais para deixar qualquer coisa tirar sua atenção do objetivo.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Dione, agora realmente irritada. – Em nenhum momento nada que se refira a minha vida pessoal afetou minha vida como Amazona. Ok, talvez em alguns momentos. – disse ao notar o olhar reprovador do Cavaleiro. – Mas isso não se aplica a esse caso.

– Engraçado, não foi isso que me pareceu. – ele riu sarcástico, enquanto algo parecia se quebrar em seu interior. – Shura passou mais tempo atento a seus movimentos do que a floresta que nos rodeia, onde poderia haver inimigos escondidos.

– E pelo jeito você prestou mais atenção no que Shura fazia do que na floresta também! – rebateu Dione. – Até agora fui a única a estar atenta. Então não pode me condenar por nada. E muito menos ao Shura, já que você tão pouco estava atento.

Máscara da Morte abriu a boca para contestar, mas fechou imediatamente quando o cosmo da Marin se elevou bruscamente em algum ponto além deles. E logo em seguida puderam sentir os cosmos de Enio, Deimos e Phobos.

– Droga! – gritou Dione, passando a correr na velocidade de luz, seguida pelos cavaleiros.

------------------x------------------

Parou para respirar por alguns instantes e também para pensar com clareza. Ainda sentia o cosmo de Phobos ao longe, então teria que fazer um desvio em sua rota para que não a encontrasse. Isso prolongaria sua viagem, mas não afetaria seus planos. Estava exausta e com fome, mas não poderia se dar o luxo de parar. Seu cosmo permanecia instável, pela nova condição de deusa, e seu corpo humano ainda sofria com os ferimentos do último encontro com as Generais. Isso havia feito com que se distanciasse pouco do Santuário, e sabia que se parasse, Dione a alcançaria em pouco tempo.

Bebia água num pequeno riacho que cortava a floresta quando sentiu. Terror. Não precisou se virar para reconhecer quem ali estava. Permaneceu de costas, para que sua expressão não revelasse nada, e falou com a voz mais calma que pode.

– Há quanto tempo está me seguindo, Deimos?

– Percebeu minha presença? – ela perguntou irônica. – Duvido muito. Você não estaria tão aterrorizada sem que houvesse pressentido que me aproximava. Acho que o plano da Phobos, de concentrar o cosmo dela longe de onde realmente estávamos funcionou, até com você, Niké.

– Como me encontraram? – perguntou observando o local e notando por fim, a movimentação de tropas entorno delas.

– Seus amiguinhos do Santuário podem não estar acostumados com sua variação de cosmo, mas nós a conhecemos desde tempos imemoriáveis. Conhecemos seu cosmo como o nosso próprio. – Phobos disse, enquanto se juntava a Deimos. – Então não foi difícil localizá-la quando seu cosmo se descontrolava, ainda que bem pouco.

– E o que pretendem fazer? – Marin tentou jogar, ainda de costas para elas. – Se eu me recusar a segui-las de boa vontade. Me matarão ao tentarem me levar a força?

– Não blefe, Niké. – Enio sorriu para ela do outro lado do rio, olhando-a nos olhos. – Sabemos que não morrerá lutando conosco. Se renderá no tempo certo, nem que tenhamos que ir ao Santuário e arrastar até aqui o Cavaleiro de Leão.

– Quem sabe. – começou Deimos. – Poderíamos espancá-lo e matá-lo na sua frente...

– Não! – Marin se voltou para Deimos alarmada e viu que ela sorria.

– Viu como você terá que colaborar? – perguntou Enio, passando por ela para se juntar as outras Generais. _Quando foi que ela atravessou o riacho?_, perguntou-se Marin.

Marin respirou fundo ao vê-las ali. Não havia qualquer chance de se entregar. Se entregar seria dar a vitória a Ares, e conseqüentemente condenar Aioria a morte. Talvez se pudesse avisar a Dione. Ela não devia estar muito longe dali. Sentira seu cosmo se aproximar. Talvez se ela a ajudasse, pudessem lutar contra as Generais, e quem sabe, segurá-las até chegarem reforços do Santuário. Seria melhor assim. A batalha aconteceria longe do Santuário, longe de Aioria.

– Vocês pediram por isso. – disse confiante ao erguer o cosmo e partir para cima das guerreiras.

------------------x------------------

_Medo... Mais do que medo. Terror. Podia sentir, ainda que fossem as únicas coisas que pudesse sentir. Ainda que não houvesse nada em seu mundo de solidão, havia medo, havia terror. E ele sabia. Ele soube naquele momento que a guerra começara e que ela não estava ao seu lado. Marin estava longe, perdida, confusa e em perigo. Ele sabia. Era uma certeza que seu coração lhe dava. Então não havia mais tempo a perder naquele mundo escuro. Iria até o Reino de Hades por ela, e essa era a hora de provar._

O cosmo do Cavaleiro de Leão se elevou vertiginosamente até explodir num forte clarão. Em poucos segundos ele já estava a caminho de onde o cosmo de Marin estava elevado. Sentia Dione, Shura e Máscara da Morte a sua frente, mas não se importou. Estavam em guerra.

_**Continua...**_

------------------x------------------

**Consultório da Dra. Nina: **Primeiramente queria esclarecer uma coisa: não tem qualquer incesto nessa história. Diferentemente de Niké e Athena; Catro, Sophia e Zelo não reencarnaram. São apenas associações que as Generais fazem dos irmãos de Niké (da mitologia) a pessoas que a defendem. Na mitologia grega, os três deuses são irmãos, mas na fic são apenas associados a Shura, Dione e Máscara da Morte.

Pra quem queria ver o Aioria voltando a ativa: ele já acordou, agora é só esperar XD. Ou vocês acham o que?? Leonino que é leonino tem que fazer uma entrada triunfal no momento certo (vide Ikki) XD.

O que acharam do capítulo?? As coisas estão começando a esquentar e a fic ruma para a batalha final. Ou seja, previsão de pancadaria para os próximos capítulos. E um pouco de drama, óbvio, porque eu adoro escrever dramas XD.

**Resposta aos reviews dos não-logados:**

Rachell: _Você nunca enche o saco. Ao contrário, reviews me animam a escrever. A Isis... ora, apesar de ser uma deusa, ela tem bom senso né. Qualquer mulher aproveitaria as chances que a vida oferece, principalmente em ficar perto do Aioros... quem der euzinha ahuhuauhahua. O Aioria ainda vai voltar a ativa... daqui a pouco... só esperar... surpresinha huauhauhhua. Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos_

Obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo anterior, que me deixaram megafeliz e espero que vocês tenham paciência para deixar mais, sabe como é, adoro reviews.

Beijinhos!

Dra. Nina


	6. Guerra

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE 1 ANO!**

Acreditem se quiser, o primeiro capítulo de Prelúdio foi postado há um ano! Nem acredito que a fic rendeu tanto assim. Espero que continuem acompanhando! Aproveitem a leitura, porque a batalha está chegando aos momentos decisivos!

-x-

**Tempestade**

_By Dra. Nina_

_Beta Reader: Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo Seis: Guerra**

_Advertência: Cenas de violência._

"_Ah, como era belo. Como era inebriante o elevar dos cosmos, a tensão antes da batalha se iniciar. Saboreava o medo e o ódio como um vinho da melhor safra. A língua umedecia os lábios ante a espera. Podia sentir o sabor do sangue que seria derramado. Um arrepio gostoso percorria-lhe a espinha e parava junto à nuca. Era um prazer quase sexual que sentia, ao se vestir para a batalha. E quem sabe, pensou sorrindo o sorriso dos insanos, seus despojos de guerra incluíssem o prazer sexual. Ah, estava de volta ao lar. E como era bom sentir-se assim. Sentir que a batalha se iniciaria em instantes e ele poderia brandir sua espada novamente, além de vê-la transpassar corpos que cairiam sob seus pés. O mundo cairia sob seus pés. E por fim, reinaria."_

O peito musculoso foi coberto pela armadura antiga. Seu formato em muito se assemelhava ao dos trezentos espartanos que, um dia, haviam vencido milhares de persas. Mas, ao contrário da armadura dos mortais, aquela fora forjada por Hefesto, com o melhor dos materiais. Nenhum mortal seria capaz de perfurá-la. E um deus teria sérias dificuldades, isto é, se conseguisse se aproximar o bastante para tentar ferir Ares. Mas isso não era simples, não quando se lutava contra o Deus da guerra.

Após fixar a última parte da armadura, deixou o esconderijo e se encaminhou para a guerra.

-x-

Nem o mais sádico dos artistas ousaria retratar aquele quadro de horror, ainda que a imobilidade das quatro jovens parecesse pertencer a uma aquarela. Os cosmos elevados varriam a floresta como uma brisa traiçoeira e amedrontadora. Numa disputa silenciosa de poder, elas se mantinham paradas, inertes, apenas esperando pelo ataque eminente. Ao redor, o exército do Deus da Guerra observava com a respiração presa, a espera do instante em que o primeiro movimento fosse realizado. E, assim, a guerra começaria.

Alheia a disputa que acontecia naquele campo de batalha, a chuva começou a cair sobre toda a Grécia. Lentamente as vestes e cabelos ficavam encharcados, grudando-se aos rostos e corpos tensos, dando um ar místico àquela batalha entre mulheres. As respirações tornavam-se mais pesadas, e alguém tinha que se mover. Mas a diferença entre a vitória e a derrota poderia estar naquele primeiro golpe.

O corpo de Marin começou a dar sinais de cansaço. Estava se recuperando das feridas do último encontro com as Generais, além de estar exausta e faminta. Já não podia manter aquela disputa silenciosa, então soube que chegara a hora de agir.

Partiu com toda a força que tinha. A chuva dificultava os movimentos, tornando o chão da floresta lamacento. Mas Marin crescera ali, e isso não a afetava. Não soube determinar quando o báculo que Athena carregava surgira em sua mão. Mas sabia como usá-lo. Com agilidade, precipitou-se sobre Deimos, acertando-lhe a cabeça com o báculo, virando-se, deu uma rasteira em Phobos e desviou-se de um golpe que Enio lhe desferia com algo que se assemelhava a um machado medieval. Mal se apoiara no chão e desferira outro golpe em Phobos. Virou-se a tempo de parar a espada de Deimos com o báculo. Ficaram se encarando por instantes que pareceram uma vida, até que Marin saltasse para trás, ofegante. Deimos riu alto, partindo novamente para o ataque.

– Desista Niké! Até quando terá fôlego para se defender de nós três ao mesmo tempo? Mal pode atacar agora. Julga que seu estado melhorará ao longo da luta? – as palavras eram debochadas e Deimos continuava a rir.

Marin defendeu-se de um ataque furtivo de Enio, enquanto afastou Phobos e Deimos de si com uma explosão do cosmo. Retomou a posição de ataque, e como provocação, chamou as três com um movimento sutil da mão esquerda, enquanto girava o báculo na mão direita.

– Não brinque com o fogo, garota. – sibilou Enio, ao aparecer atrás de Marin, que nem se virou antes de gritar:

– RYU SEI KEN (1).

Enio foi afastada pelos meteoros, e Marin continuou a confrontar as outras duas. Defendeu-se de um soco de Phobos, e quase foi atingida por Deimos, que se aproximava por trás, quando uma voz irônica foi ouvida.

– Que coisa feia, Deimos, atacando por trás. – Dione disse ao mesmo tempo que socava as costelas da General, pelas costas.

Ao ver a luta das Generais ser interrompida pela chegada de estranhos, o exército avançou. Mas uma luz azulada os fez parar por alguns instantes. Uma risada tão sádica quanto a do próprio Ares tomou conta do lugar, antes de uma voz forte gritar:

– SEIKISHIKI MEIKAI HA (2).

O riso sádico mais uma vez preencheu o ambiente, assim que parte dos soldados foi enviada para o Portão do Meikai. Por fim, saído das sombras, o dono da gargalhada revelou sua face.

– Alguém mais se atreverá a interferir? – perguntou Máscara da Morte. Ao ver mais e mais soldados se prepararem para a batalha, sorriu. – Vocês são caras teimosos, mas vai ser divertido. Posso pendurar suas cabeças na minha casa depois que terminar.

– Não seja desagradável. – advertiu Shura, que se postava a frente de Enio. – Sabe que Athena não suporta essa sua mania besta.

– Posso levar as das Generais, pelo menos? – Máscara da Morte pediu, num tom em que misturava o sadismo com a inocência de uma criança.

– Quem sabe? – brincou Dione, antes de partir para cima de Deimos, atingindo-a com uma sucessão de chutes e socos.

– Vocês são loucos! – suspirou Marin avançando contra Phobos. – Mas fico feliz que estejam aqui.

– O prazer é nosso. – garantiu Shura ao lançar um golpe contra Enio.

-x-

A luta prosseguia tensa. Máscara da Morte não tinha dificuldade em dar fim aos guerreiros de Ares, mas irritava-se com a persistência deles. Pareciam surgir do nada, multiplicando-se a cada vez que um de seus companheiros tombava sem vida. Ainda que estivessem fadados ao Reino de Hades, os soldados continuavam a atacar com fervor. Máscara da Morte sorriu, aqueles eram verdadeiramente guerreiros, como há muito tempo não via. Lutaria a sério com eles, para que morressem com honra pelas mãos de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

-x-

Enio afastou-se rapidamente, mas não o suficiente para escapar ilesa do golpe que Shura lhe lançara. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava lutando com o Cavaleiro, mas sua perna exibia um pequeno corte, ainda que usasse toda sua agilidade. Atacou-o com seu machado diversas vezes, mas o Cavaleiro conseguia parar a lâmina de sua arma com o próprio braço, até que a lâmina se quebrou, como uma árvore frágil que se parte frente a supremacia do vento forte.

Desviou-se dos golpes que o Cavaleiro lançava ininterruptamente, até alcançar uma pequena brecha na defesa dele: Dione. Assim que a Amazona foi atingida por Deimos, Enio conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para deslocar o ombro direito de Shura, que gritou de dor.

– Concentração, Shura. Mate-a logo! – gritou Dione, ao revidar o golpe de Deimos.

As palavras da Amazona pareceram dar novo ânimo ao Cavaleiro, que se ergueu novamente, golpeando a General com o outro braço.

– EXCALIBUR.

Enio fora pega desprevenida. Não sabia que a espada sagrada repousava também no outro braço do Cavaleiro. Vacilara ao pensar que a vitória estava garantida, e mal pudera se desviar. Sentiu a lamina afiada entrar em sua carne macia, cortando-a sem dificuldade. O sangue que jorrou cobriu-lhe o corpo encharcado e era levado com a chuva, que escorria pela floresta. Sentiu que desmaiaria assim que olhou para o braço atingido. O membro mantinha-se ligado ao corpo por um frágil pedaço de carne. Aquele homem havia-lhe arrancado o braço. Cega de dor atacou-lhe novamente, com todas as suas forças, e desta vez sentiu a lâmina sagrada atravessar-lhe a garganta.

Estava acabado, pensou Shura ao deixar-se cair sentado. Seu ombro estava deslocado e as costas sangravam devido a um corte feito pela General, além de algumas costelas quebradas. Respirou com dificuldade e esperou o fim das outras lutas enquanto observava o corpo inerte daquela que fora chamada de Destruidora de Cidades.

-x-

Não sabiam mensurar quanto tempo havia se passado quando Marin fora atingida por um golpe de Phobos. A jovem Amazona caíra de joelhos ofegante, com o sangue gotejando pela boca. Estava exausta. Mas não faria diferença morrer ali, pensou ao cuspir ainda mais sangue. Aioria estava seguro. Aioria... era tudo o que importava. Lentamente o mundo foi se tornando escuro, e ao receber mais um pontapé de Phobos, Marin desmaiou.

Estava feito, pensou Phobos. Haviam perdido Enio e Deimos demoraria em terminar aquela batalha com Dione. Ela não seria idiota o suficiente para subestimá-la, como Enio acabou fazendo com o Cavaleiro com quem lutara. A luta permanecia equilibrada, então as deixaria ali, enquanto seguiria com Marin até Ares. E seria recompensada por isso.

– Se chegar um pouco mais perto, será morta. – uma voz fria falou bem próxima a Phobos. Só podia ser Aioria, que viera defender Niké e morrer como mandava a tradição.

– E quem vai me matar? – ela perguntou virando-se para o Cavaleiro.

– Ainda tem dúvidas? – ele perguntou preparando-se para a batalha.

– Não tenho tempo para cuidar de você garoto, então vou ser rápida ao te matar. – ela sorriu. – Mas não confunda isso com morrer rapidamente.

Aioria não respondeu a provocação, partindo para cima da General. Desferiu-lhe alguns socos e percebeu que o próprio corpo se recusava a atender todas as suas necessidades. Estava debilitado, ele sabia, mas naquele momento ignoraria tudo. A General defendia-se com destreza, ainda que estivesse bastante cansada, o que dava uma pequena vantagem a Aioria.

– Nem se curou direito e me desafia? – ela perguntou debochada. – Garoto suicida.

Phobos partiu para cima de Aioria com ainda mais força. Logo o Cavaleiro percebeu que a jovem não tinha um estilo definido de luta corporal. Ela não desferia socos e chutes com precisão, o que parecia indicar que lutava a distância. Se era assim, melhor mantê-la bem perto, para que não pudesse armar nada.

Golpeou-a no rosto, lançando-a longe. Phobos demorou alguns instantes para se erguer, a mão apoiada no rosto, onde a pele alva estava maculada. Olhou-o com fúria e quando pensou em atacar, Aioria se aproximou, novamente atacando-a de perto. Phobos saltou para longe novamente, respirando com dificuldade por causa de um soco que quebrara algumas costelas. Mas o sorriso debochado ainda permanecia lá.

– Você me força a ser cruel, Cavaleiro. – ela sorriu ainda mais. – ILUSION! (3)

Aioria não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Phobos pronunciara uma palavra e mantivera-se à distância. Preparou-se para atacá-la quando suas pernas não suportaram o peso do seu corpo, caindo de joelhos. Seus olhos estavam desfocados, sem brilho. E a chama que brilhava neles havia se extinguido. Ele estava preso na ilusão de Phobos.

"_Podia vê-las a sua frente. Vestiam-se como ninfas, com vestidos leves e alvos. Seus cabelos agitavam-se com a brisa fresca, destacando-se pelas colorações diversas. Amava-as. Nunca conhecera mulheres tão determinadas quanto a irmã e Marin. Amava-as profundamente e faria qualquer coisa por elas. Qualquer coisa._

_Mas havia alguma coisa de errado naquela cena. Ele podia sentir uma certa melancolia nas duas. Tentou se aproximar e descobriu-se inerte. Não conseguia mover nem sequer os olhos. Não podia caminhar, nem mesmo se arrastar até elas. Não podia tocá-las. Tentou gritar por seus nomes, mas nenhum som saiu da boca ressequida. Nem mesmo quando, com horror, viu Deimos aproximar-se da irmã e desferir um golpe fatal. Nem mesmo quando vira Ares se aproximar de Marin e transpassá-la com sua espada._

_Estavam vivas. Ele sabia. Ouvia-as afirmar, convictas, que ele as salvaria. Que ele as resgataria. Mas ele não conseguia se mover. Não importava a força que empregasse, não podia se aproximar delas. Nem mesmo enquanto as viu sangrar até a morte, sussurrando seu nome, esperando por si. Numa espera que nunca teve fim. Haviam morrido porque ele não fora capaz de defendê-las. Haviam perecido na sua frente enquanto ele lutava contra o próprio corpo inerte._

_Quisera salvá-las, Zeus sabia o quanto. Quisera impedir aquele massacre. Quisera desviar os olhos para não vê-las morrer enquanto o esperavam. E o esperaram até a morte. Mas ele nada pode fazer... nada._

_Acordou algum tempo depois, novamente no mesmo lugar. Elas estavam a sua frente. Vestiam os mesmos vestidos. E estavam vivas! Gritou por seus nomes, mas elas não podiam ouvi-lo. Viu Ares e Deimos aproximar-se delas novamente. Viu-as dizer que ele as iria salvar. E novamente elas haviam sido feridas. E novamente morriam lentamente diante de seus olhos... a sua espera... uma espera que nunca teria fim..._

_Tudo se repetia. Incansáveis vezes, incontáveis vezes. Elas acreditavam que ele as salvaria. Ele tentou salvá-las, inúmeras, incontáveis vezes. Mas falhara. Não fora capaz de salvá-las. Não fora capaz..."_

– Aioria! – gritou Marin, que despertara no instante que o Cavaleiro caíra de joelhos.

– O que fez com ele? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, tomando a frente.

– Nada. Só o deixei viver com seus maiores medos até enlouquecer por completo. Viverá em estado vegetativo até que a morte se apodere de seu corpo. – ela riu com as tentativas de Niké de trazê-lo a vida. – Não seja idiota, Niké, a alma dele vai ser destruída em poucos instantes se não já o foi. Não há como sobreviver aos seus próprios medos, principalmente quando se é condenado a presenciá-los eternamente.

– É tão vil quanto seu pai, Phobos. – Marin disse se erguendo. Seus olhos continham uma fúria sem precedentes. – Terei de matá-la lentamente para que me conte como salvá-lo?

– Impossível, garota! – riu Phobos da audácia da deusa. – Não há salvação para ele. Não há salvação para nenhum de vocês. Não sente? – ela perguntou embevecida. – Ele está aqui. Ele chegou.

– Ares. – Marin praticamente cuspiu o nome do Deus, assim que o avistou. – Posso deixá-la com você, Máscara da Morte? Tenho que acertar umas contas com ele.

– Sem problemas. – sorriu o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

– Não há tempo a perder com você, Cavaleiro. Serei breve. – Phobos disse assim que Marin caminhou até Ares. – ILUSION!

O corpo inerte de Máscara da Morte caiu de joelhos instantes depois de Phobos lançar seu golpe. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e sem qualquer brilho. Phobos sorriu triunfante e deu as costas ao Cavaleiro, caminhando para onde Shura lutava com os soldados.

- Está acabado. – disse ao Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. – Agora é sua vez, garotão, você merece um castigo por matar a Enio.

_**Continua...**_

Meteoros.

Ondas do Inferno

Ilusão, golpe desferido por Phobos que provoca ilusões em que o adversário é condenado a observar seus maiores medos até enlouquecer. Assim o corpo vive em estado vegetativo até morrer por inanição.

-x-

**Consultório da Dra. Nina: ** Sei que as cenas das batalhas não ficaram muito boas, principalmente porque o que eu tinha em mente era bem melhor do que eu consegui escrever. A batalha está chegando aos momentos decisivos, assim como a história está chegando ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado, ao menos um pouquinho.

Obrigado a todos que leram e principalmente aos que deixaram um review. Agradeço mesmo, principalmente àqueles que acompanham desde Prelúdio. Acreditam que já faz um ano? Nem eu. Na verdade resolvi postar esse capítulo sem nem mesmo perceber que hoje faz um ano.

E pras fãs do Aioros, que fez um sucesso que eu não esperava nessa fic, eu ainda pretendo escrever uma comédia com ele e a Íris/Aphrodite. Mas isso depende do meu tempo e da imaginação. Sei que já prometi a side do Milo e da Shina, que está somente iniciada, mas as coisas andam se complicando bastante. Mas assim que tiver um tempo livre, vou terminar esses projetos antes de inventar outros.

**Resposta aos reviews dos não-logados:**

Rachell:_Aioria é daqueles que cuida do que é seu auhauhuha. E gente, o Oros fez um sucesso que eu não esperava. Todo mundo querendo matar a Isis, querendo dar consolo pra ele... daqui a pouco vai ter morte por causa desse homem. E lógico, esta ficwriter estará na disputa ahuuhahua. Beijinhos._

Beijinhos e até a próxima!

Dra. Nina


	7. Tempestade

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

-x-

**Tempestade**

_By Dra. Nina_

_Beta Reader: Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo Sete: Tempestade**

_Advertência: Cenas de violência._

Phobos preparava-se para matar Shura quando uma risada insana irrompeu abafando os barulhos das batalhas que aconteciam. Phobos voltou-se para seu adversário caído. A face estava oculta, mas a risada intensa provinha dele. Assustando-a, Mask ergueu sua face revelando seus olhos avermelhados brilhantes. Neles havia insanidade. A risada, que se tornava amedrontadora, cessou por fim, quando ele se pôs de pé.

– Esperava mais de você, Phobos. – ele disse sorridente. – Acha mesmo que buscar memórias desagradáveis ou medos antigos na mente de seu adversário e distorcê-las funcionaria sempre? Isso que você chama de confrontar com os verdadeiros medos? – a risada foi ouvida mais uma vez. – Minhas memórias não são das melhores, então você não teve dificuldade alguma em criar algo que poderia me dar medo. Mas sabe o que você esqueceu? Eu não tenho medo de nada. Acha mesmo que distorcer a morte dos meus pais me enlouqueceria? Matei aqueles desgraçados com as minhas próprias mãos, e não me arrependo nem um pouquinho do que fiz.

– Você é louco! – a voz da jovem saiu esganada, ao sentir as mãos do cavaleiro apertarem-lhe a garganta. – Por isso não funcionou com você.

– Louco? – ele sorriu ameaçadoramente. – Talvez. Mas agora vou lhe ensinar o verdadeiro sentido a palavra medo.

-x-

Marin se aproximou de Ares com os olhos queimando. Lutara diversas vezes em seu passado, mas nunca havia sido tão ferida. Descontar sua fúria em Phobos poderia ajudar, uma vez que ela tinha ferido Aioria, mas descontar tudo em Ares seria muito melhor. Ele causara toda aquela dor. Agora sofreria muito mais. Elevou o cosmo e novamente o báculo que pertencera a Athena surgira em suas mãos. Mas dessa vez a armadura de Águia foi substituída por vestes antigas, adornadas por uma armadura divina, dourada.

– Vestiu sua Kamui? – sorriu Ares. – Acho que vou me divertir um pouquinho com você antes de subjugá-la e dominar a Terra.

Marin preferiu ignorar as palavras de Ares. Seus olhos se desviaram para a figura caída de Aioria, e ela teve o incentivo que precisava para aquela luta. Acabaria com tudo aquilo de uma só vez. E para sempre. Com esse pensamento, partiu para cima de Ares. O primeiro golpe de Marin foi aparado com facilidade, mas os que vieram a seguir fizeram com que Ares abandonasse a postura descontraída e se pusesse a lutar com afinco. Mesmo para um bom observador, não se poderia dizer quem levava vantagem ou se havia diferença entre os poderes dos dois. Marin lutava com fúria, e Ares ainda não demonstrara seu verdadeiro poder.

– Uau! Nunca te vi tão furiosa, Niké. Esse mortal realmente é importante para você. Talvez mais do que nas eras passadas. – ele sorriu. – Isso torna as coisas ainda mais interessantes.

Os golpes seguintes de Marin pareceram não surtir qualquer efeito sobre o deus, que parecia estar com a situação sob seu domínio. Marin se afastou um pouco ofegante, após uma sucessão de golpes.

– Você não é uma deusa guerreira, Niké. Todo o poder que você está usando nessa luta é da Amazona que existe em você. Não há qualquer divindade nessa força. Não há chances de me ferir assim. – Ares sussurrou atrás de Marin, sem que ela percebesse sua mudança de posição. – Eu, pelo contrário, sou o deus da guerra. Lutar está em meu sangue.

– Você fala demais, Ares. – Marin disse acertando-lhe um soco no estômago.

– Você é mais rápida do que deixou transparecer. – Ares sorriu novamente. E Marin começou a pensar em maneiras de arrancar aquele sorriso. – Isso é bom. Muito bom.

-x-

Dione sentia a perna latejar onde Deimos a havia ferido, num momento de distração. Nunca havia se distraído numa batalha, até que Phobos aproximou-se de Shura ferido, após ter atacado Aioria e Máscara da Morte. Mas, tranquilizara-se assim que Mask erguera a cabeça.

– Parece que sua amiguinha vai ter problemas com o Máscara da Morte. – ironizou, enquanto Deimos se erguia.

– Parece que Ares tomará o que é seu de direito. A Vitória. – sorriu Deimos, apesar do cansaço.

Lutavam em seus limites desde que a luta havia começado. O ritmo seguia violento e as duas lutavam de igual para igual. Entre Cavaleiros de Ouro, aquilo poderia chamar-se "Luta dos Mil Dias". Mas entre elas era algo em que a primeira que fraquejasse morreria. Dione pôs-se em posição de ataque, chutando pedaços da espada de Deimos que quebrara. O sangue gotejava do corte profundo em sua perna, assim como das várias feridas, abertas por suas pétalas, no corpo de Deimos.

Deimos percebeu a hesitação da Amazona em atacar. Estavam bastante feridas e cansadas, mas via nesse momento uma chance de vencer. Acabaria com Dione em sua primeira distração. Não deixaria aquela Amazona, que zombara de si a cada instante daquela luta, sair impune. E depois de matá-la, mataria também o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, vingando a morte de Enio. Deimos partiu para cima de Dione com força renovada. Seus golpes tornaram-se mais fortes, fazendo com que a Amazona recuasse alguns passos por falta de apoio na perna ferida. Dione foi arremessada contra uma árvore violentamente.

O sangue tomou a boca da Amazona, fazendo-a cuspi-lo. Um fio de sangue seguia de sua boca até o queixo, gotejando silenciosamente. Provavelmente tinha quebrado algumas costelas, pensou irritada, quem sabe perfurado o pulmão. Ergueu-se novamente e como resposta teve uma provocação de Deimos, irritando-a ainda mais.

A brisa leve que agitava a chuva torrencial foi lentamente aumentando sua velocidade. As folhas das árvores passaram a se agitar e a soltar-se dos galhos, para seguir o vento imponente. Entre elas, pétalas negras surgiam como pequenas navalhas, fatiando o que encontravam em seu caminho. O cosmo de Dione se erguia violentamente, até que todo o vento cessou e as pétalas caíram sobre o chão encharcado.

– GARDEN OF EDEN (1)! – sussurrou Dione, enquanto as pétalas tocavam o chão.

Num rastejar silencioso, roseiras cobriram o chão, num emaranhado de rosas e espinhos afiados. O perfume das rosas tomou conta do ar, assim como as roseiras tomaram conta do chão, não restando sequer um pequeno espaço de terra aparente. E tão silenciosamente quanto surgiram, alguns galhos se enroscaram na perna ferida da Amazona, formando um torniquete no machucado, diminuindo o sangramento.

– Está querendo enfeitar seu túmulo, Dione? – provocou Deimos.

– Não. – Dione sorriu enquanto o roseiral se erguia lentamente. – Estou preparando o seu.

Assim que suas palavras chegaram a General, a mesma foi engolida pelo roseiral que se elevou até cobri-la por completo. Presa num emaranhado de rosas, espinhos e galhos afiados, inebriada pelo perfume forte das rosas, Deimos sentiu os sentidos falharem, mas pode ouvir com clareza a voz de Dione, enquanto o resto do mundo parecia silenciar.

– Os galhos, espinhos e rosas são como lâminas banhadas em veneno, o mais singelo corte pode levá-la a morte. E o perfume das rosas, tão agradável, tão inebriante, tão letal. Morrerás lentamente, presa neste mar de rosas. Sinta-se honrada em morrer assim, Deimos, porque eu preferia fatiá-la lentamente.

Dione virou as costas e passou a caminhar com dificuldade, na direção em que o irmão caíra. Podia ouvir os gritos de ira de Deimos, ofendendo-a, transformar-se em gritos de pânico, depois em sussurros de agonia, para no fim, cessarem. Suspirou cansada, e antes mesmo de chegar até Aioria, deixou-se cair encostada numa arvore, enquanto o sangue gotejava de sua boca e de sua perna. Lentamente a escuridão parecia embalá-la. Era tão confortável apenas fechar os olhos, que ela o fez.

-x-

Phobos foi atirada longe com um só movimento de Máscara da Morte. O sorriso sarcástico ainda adornava os lábios do Cavaleiro, que se aproximava lentamente, enquanto era envolvido por uma luz azulada.

– Conhece o inferno, General? – ele perguntou. – Eu passei bastante tempo por lá para saber que aquele lugar pode ser amedrontador. Que tal transferirmos nossa luta para lá? Seria mais interessante para um de nós provar o que realmente é o medo.

O brilho azulado se tornou ainda mais intenso, sugando-os para uma espécie de portal, que os levou até um local de Phobos desconhecia. Cercada por depressões e elevações sem qualquer vegetação, onde a luz do sol parecia não existir, Phobos viu uma longa fila de pessoas caminhando. Seguiam para um grande buraco, de onde se jogavam rumo ao nada.

– Aquele é o portão do inferno. – explicou Máscara da Morte. – Sua amiguinha deve estar naquela fila também. – ele riu. – E você irá se juntar a ela em breve.

– Nem em seus sonhos, Cavaleiro. – Phobos ergueu-se, recuperando sua altivez.

– Gosto de sua língua afiada. – ele disse enquanto partia para cima dela com uma sucessão de socos e chutes. – Mas esse lugar é como o quintal da minha casa, garota, mas para você, ainda é a entrada para o reino dos mortos.

O brilho azulado que constantemente rodeava o Cavaleiro começou a tomar forma de pequenas bolas de luz, que iam se moldando em rostos. Por fim, Phobos compreendeu que eram almas, e que eles as controlava.

- ILUSION! – gritou ela.

Mas Máscara da Morte limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça, como se afastasse uma memória incomoda, mas inofensiva.

– Boa tentativa garota, mas vai precisar mais do que isso para me matar. – ele sorriu.

Phobos desistiu de usar seu golpe e se atirou contra o Cavaleiro, numa sucessão de golpes que beirava o desespero. Quando estava muito próxima de derrubá-lo, uma das almas se depreendeu do conjunto, e situou-se a sua frente, detendo-a. Era o rosto de Enio. Phobos recuou com um grito, enquanto o Cavaleiro ria. Ela estava branca, assustada. Tentou atacar novamente, mas teve seus pés seguros por mãos fortes. Lançou um olhar para o chão e constatou que as mãos fortes eram dos soldados de seu próprio mestre. Eles se agarravam como se ela fosse sua salvação. Sussurravam pedidos de socorro, gritavam por ajuda. Seus gritos feriam-lhe os ouvidos, suas mãos machucavam-lhe a carne.

Lutou para se livrar daquelas mãos, até que conseguiu, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e rolando por uma colina. Caiu bem perto da longa fila, e quando abriu os olhos, mas uma vez deparou-se com a fisionomia de Enio. Seus olhos não tinham vida, sua tez era pálida. Por fim, a General que Shura matara pareceu avistá-la, mas Phobos desesperou-se assim que a pele gelada tocou-lhe. Enio agarrava-se a ela, gritando socorro, implorando por salvação. Não estava consciente. Não havia qualquer resto da verdadeira Enio. Só restara nela o último dos instintos humanos: o medo da morte.

Phobos se afastou correndo, e acabou caindo aos pés de Máscara da Morte, que ria descontroladamente. Naquele momento, passou a ouvir as lamentações de todos aqueles que caminhavam rumo ao fim. Seus choros, seus medos, suas angústias, seus pedidos de socorro. Ouvia os gritos agonizantes provenientes do buraco. Seriam dos que haviam caído ou dos que ali estavam há mais tempo? Não sabia. Não queria saber. Queria apenas sair dali. Ergueu-se e correu como louca, abrindo a maior distância que pôde entre ela e o buraco, mas quando se deu conta, estava em sua borda, ameaçando cair. Foi quando a voz grave de Máscara da Morte arrepiou-lhe a nuca. Ele estava ali, bem junto a ela. E lhe sussurrava.

– Esse lugar pode pregar peças, nem tudo é o que parece. – ele explicou. – E esse, Phobos, é o verdadeiro medo. - disse ao empurrá-la rumo ao desconhecido.

-x-

Marin ergueu-se novamente, após ser atirada contra uma árvore. Tinha vários hematomas e seu corpo doía. Mas nada disso aplacava a dor de seu coração. Pelo canto dos olhos pôde ver Máscara da Morte caminhando com Aioria nos braços. O Cavaleiro de Câncer exibia uma expressão cansada, mas era de longe, o que estava em melhor estado. Aioria estava pálido e inconciente. Shura permanecia encostado numa arvore bem perto do corpo de Enio, era visível que ele mal podia se erguer, mas ainda assim parecia desesperadamente tentar se arrastar até Dione. Observou a mestra deixar-se cair logo depois que o cosmo de Deimos desapareceu. Sua perna estava bastante ferida e devia ter ferimentos internos.

_Todos estavam feridos. Por minha causa... Não. Não mesmo! Eu não feri nenhum deles. Não eu. Ares. Tudo obra dele. Ele que me quer para dominar o mundo, mas mesmo que me tivesse não os deixaria vivos. Não quando eles poderiam se voltar contra ele. E se voltariam, eu o sei. Ares. Dominado pela ambição. Cego pelo poder. Tudo o que pode ver diante de si é o que eu posso oferecer: a vitória. A que preço? Ele parece não se importar. Não chorou seus mortos. Não defendeu suas filhas. Nem sequer lhes dirigiu um olhar enquanto caiam. Não se voltou para elas nem mesmo em seu último suspiro. Ares não merecia misericórdia. Não merecia viver. Não merecia nada além da morte._

Os olhos, que haviam adquirido um tom avermelhado, inflamaram-se como chamas atiçadas por madeira seca. A postura tornou-se altiva, perigosa. Não haveria hesitação desta vez, e Ares soube, que Niké havia escolhido quem venceria. Ela havia escolhido ela mesma.

O chocar da espada de Ares contra o báculo de Niké ecoou como um trovão pela floresta vazia. A chuva pareceu ouvir seu chamado, aumentando de intensidade, assim como os golpes trocados. Fúria. Ira. Dor. Poder. Tudo se fundia e se misturava sob a chuva fria, que parecia congelar os ossos. O chocar de armas se tornava mais freqüente, mais forte e cada vez mais determinado. O cheiro de morte se misturava com o da chuva. O vento varria a floresta agitando as folhas. As vestes de Marin estavam coladas ao corpo, assim como os cabelos vermelhos. Ares tinha os cabelos cobrindo o rosto, mas seu sorriso triunfante ainda estava ali.

Marin novamente ergueu o cosmo, mas desta vez viu o sorriso de Ares ocilar. Erguia cada vez mais o cosmo, mesclando a divindade a humanidade. Niké e Amazona de Águia se misturavam, para assumirem finalmente a mesma personalidade. As memórias foram retornando. O báculo era seguro de maneira mais firme, o corpo exibia uma posição de ataque. Não haviam mais conflitos interiores entre divindade e humanidade. Niké e Marin por fim se uniram em uma só alma, com um só objetivo: derrotar Ares.

O sorriso de Ares desapareceu por completo. Ainda que sua adversária fosse a mesma de todas as Eras, era visível que por fim Niké e sua portadora tinham um objetivo em comum. Por fim, ela poderia lutar com força total.

A diferença entre a potência dos golpes já não existia. A velocidade de ambos se igualava. Lutavam de igual para igual. De cabeça erguida e com um brilho ameaçador nos olhos, Marin atacava Ares sem hesitar. O cansaço e os ferimentos que antes a incomodavam, pareciam não mais atrapalhá-la, fazendo com que seu poder se igualá-se e, em alguns momentos, superasse o de Ares.

Golpes precisos ecoavam pela floresta, enquanto o céu parecia desabar sobre eles. Ares começava a sentir-se cansado, com as roupas encharcadas pesando em seu corpo. Mas Marin ignorou tudo isso. Ignorou a dor, o cansaço, a chuva, as feridas, o medo, a própria humanidade.

Mas ela sabia que aquele seria o fim. Seu corpo mortal não resistiria muito mais, ainda que sua alma pudesse lutar por toda a eternidade. Voltou seu olhar mais uma vez para Aioria, numa despedida silenciosa. Sentiu a carne ser perfurada pela espada de Ares, enquanto o olhar se focava na palidez daquele que amara mais do que a vida. Respirou profundamente, e mais uma vez ignorou a dor dilacerante, do ponto onde Ares tirara a espada. Seu abdômen sangrava. O Deus da Guerra havia quase a transpassado com sua espada. Mas não importava. Era o fim. E num último suspiro, Marin ergueu todo o seu cosmo e partiu para o golpe final. A ponta do báculo tornou-se afiada como uma lâmina, como a lâmina que parecia cortar o coração da deusa ao ver Aioria desfalecido, e enterrou-se na carne do deus guerreiro, fazendo-o cair. O grito de dor de Ares misturou-se com o de libertação de Niké. Vencera.

A visão se tornava turva a cada instante, mas ainda assim pôde ver o inimigo cair, transpassado pelo báculo. Com passos vacilantes, caminhou até ele. Suas feições belas estavam cansadas e sujas de sangue, seu próprio sangue, e seus olhos perdiam o brilho gradualmente. E antes que Ares pudesse dar seu último suspiro, ela disse:

– Você estava errado. Você sempre esteve errado, Ares. Ter-me não lhe garantiria a vitória, pois não sou eu quem decide. Sou apenas portadora da Vitória, aquela que a entrega aos que a conquistaram.

A chuva já não passava de uma leve garoa e os ventos cessaram em respeito. Os olhos de Ares, ainda que sem brilho, se abriram e fitaram o rosto cansado da Amazona. Tudo foram em vão. Aquela guerra e todas as outras que a precederam. Tudo fora por nada... Ou talvez fora pelo prazer de guerrear. Ares sorriu, cada guerra que travara fora por um único motivo, pelo prazer de guerrear.

Marin deu as costas a Ares e caminhou com passos vacilantes até Aioria. Ajoelhou-se com dificuldade a seu lado e tocou-lhe a face, enquanto as lágrimas quentes escorriam-lhe pela face, misturando-se com a chuva. Não haviam vencido aquela guerra, não daquela maneira. Deitou-se ao lado do Cavaleiro, e inconscientemente se encolheu, escondendo a face no peito do Cavaleiro, enquanto o choro silencioso transformava-se em desespero. Seu grito de angústia propagou-se pela floresta silenciosa, parecia o de um animal ferido, desesperado... desamparado. A floresta silenciou-se, compreendendo sua dor. A chuva cessou, e permitiu que suas lágrimas fossem as únicas gotas que tocassem o solo. Marin se deixou ser tragada pela inconsciência ao mesmo tempo em que Ares deu seu último suspiro.

E por fim, a guerra terminou.

E por fim, a tempestade terminou.

_**Continua...**_

-x-

**Consultório da Dra. Nina: **E aí, gostaram? A guerra chegou ao fim e a história se aproxima também. O próximo capítulo será o último e junto com ele vou publicar um pequeno epílogo. Bom, por enquanto as sides de Tempestade estão só nos planos. Não consegui escrevê-las ainda, mas conforme for escrevendo eu posto. Como sempre, não garanto nada.

**Resposta aos reviews dos não-logados:**

Rachel: _Quanta violência em seu coraçãozinho uahuhahua. Se bem que foi divertido escrever as generais tomando uma boa surra. O Mask é duro na queda, ele não morre tão facilmente assim não. Já o Aioria... bom... nada a declarar..._

_Oros de volta no próximo capítulo, fazendo suas aparições maravilhosas. Beijinhos e Obrigada pela review!_

Beijinhos e até a próximo e último capítulo.

Dra. Nina


	8. When the Storm Subsides

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

**NÃO DEIXEM DE LER O EPÍLOGO! SAIU JUNTO COM ESSE CAPÍTULO!**

-x-

**Tempestade**

_By Dra. Nina_

**Capítulo Oito: ****When the Storm Subsides**

Devastação. A floresta já não existia, e em seu lugar, havia um mar de sangue. Os corpos daqueles que ali batalharam jaziam unidos, amontoados, dilacerados. Assim como os corações do que se deparavam com aquela cena pela primeira vez. Athena apoiou-se em Shion assim que viu o corpo de Ares caído. Estavam mortos. Não havia vitoriosos naquela guerra. Só havia dor, destruição, perda. Tinham ouvido o grito de dor de Marin, enquanto se aproximavam do local, e tinha-lhes ferido a alma.

– Pensei que não fossem chegar nunca! – riu Máscara da Morte, saindo de trás de uma árvore. – Perderam uma bela batalha.

Apesar do tom brincalhão, algo havia se apagado dentro do Cavaleiro. Sua voz havia perdido a ironia, seus olhos, o foco. Mesmo o brilho ensandecido de seus olhos havia perdido a força. Seu rosto mostrava sinais de cansaço e seu corpo estava ferido. O sorriso, sempre irônico, era torto, como uma careta de quem não consegue sorrir. Havia dor em seu olhar, em seu cosmo e em seu falar.

– Onde estão os outros? Como estão? – perguntou Aioros em desespero, sacudindo o Cavaleiro de Câncer pelos ombros. Assustada, Athena pensou que Máscara da Morte desmoronaria. Ele não estava bem.

– Estão vivos, mas não muito bem. – sorriu fracamente Mask.

– Fale por você, caranguejo. – brincou Shura, apoiado numa árvore para ficar de pé. – Nunca estive melhor.

– Seu senso de humor é estranho, espanhol. – sussurrou Dione, ainda sentada. Ela suspeitava que não teria força de se erguer nem se fosse necessário.

– Dione! – gritou Aioros, correndo em direção a irmã.

– Nem pense em me tocar, tudo dói. – brigou Dione, sua voz não passava de um sussurro fraco. – Aioria? Como ele está?

Aioros ergueu-se e buscou pelo irmão, seus olhos estavam aflitos. Encontrou-o mais distante, caído desacordado. Enquanto Marin parecia ter se aninhado em seus braços. Seus semblantes estavam distorcidos pela dor, não somente física. Suas vestes rasgadas, armaduras quebradas, corpos feridos. Tocou-lhes a face, murmurando palavras sem sentido, rezando aos deuses para que estivessem apenas dormindo. Mas o contato com suas peles geladas e pálidas lhe tirou a respiração.

Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi desabar. Sua testa tocou o corpo do irmão e as lágrimas contidas escaparam furiosas. Os outros Cavaleiros olhavam silenciosos seu desespero. Era doído ver um Cavaleiro chorar sob o corpo inerte de seu irmão, mas tudo ali parecia ainda mais doloroso. Haviam visto Aioria chorar pela perda do irmão tão prematuramente. E agora, em sua nova chance de viver, viam Aioros chorar sob o corpo de Aioria. Não era justo. Não podia terminar assim. O grito de dor que veio a seguir foi mais doloroso que a própria morte. Aioros estava despedaçado.

-x-

Caminhava cambaleante, mas não desistiria por nada. Seguia o rumo que julgara ser o certo, após ouvi-la sussurrar. Devia estar ferida, mas não queria pensar o quanto. Temia por sua vida mas do que a própria, não poderia perdê-la depois de tantos anos sem tê-la. Por fim a avistou e perdeu o fôlego com o que viu. Por Zeus, ela estava ferida, mas parecia uma ninfa. A armadura prateada havia pedido o brilho e estava coberta de lama, os cabelos estavam revoltos, sujos, encharcados. Seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto em seu rosto havia uma expressão de dor. As roupas estavam rasgadas em alguns lugares. Mas ainda assim, era uma visão quase mística. Estava recostada numa árvore antiga. Ao seu redor, um vasto jardim de rosas negras, que lentamente assumiam uma coloração avermelhada.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos a sua frente, extasiado pela visão. Viu as rosas que os cercavam perderem os espinhos e se tornarem inofensivas. Incontido, segurou-lhe a bochecha, movendo o polegar até remover um pouco da sujeira, revelando a tez morena. Cansado, sentou-se a sua frente, sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar. Não poderia, nem mesmo se o quisesse.

– Não vai adiantar muita coisa, Shura. – Dione suspirou. – Preciso de um banho quente, isso sim.

– Está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado, enquanto tentava confirmar se não havia nenhuma ferida mais profunda.

– Geme a cada movimento mais brusco, Cavaleiro, e ainda pergunta por mim? – ela sorriu. _"É como se o sol voltasse a brilhar"_, pensou o Cavaleiro ao vê-la sorrir, ainda que fracamente.

– Minhas feridas não são nada. – ele disse tocando-lhe o fio de sangue que secara em seu queixo. – Mas você não está nada bem.

– Besteira. – ela disse abrindo os olhos por fim, e Shura foi tragado por seus olhos verdes. Profundos, enegrecidos, intensos, misteriosos. Eram como uma floresta, onde ele poderia se perder para sempre ou desvendar seus maiores segredos. – Não deveria distrair-se em batalhas.

– Nem você. – sorriu-lhe, ao senti-la envolver a mão com que a tocava, com a própria.

– Acho que depois de velha estou ficando relapsa. – sorriu. – Devo ter perdido minha frieza.

– Ou talvez tenha achado algo melhor do que a frieza. – aproximou-se.

– Como? – lhe perguntou.

Mas sua pergunta morreu nos lábios, quando os de Shura os tomaram. Era um beijo lento, carinhoso, mas não menos possessivo. Os lábios de Shura brincavam com os dela, tentando-os, sugando-os, provando-os, constatando que estava bem, que estava viva em seus braços. Mas antes do beijo se aprofundar mais, o cavaleiro se afastou com um suspiro de dor.

– Me dê esse ombro e segure o grito. – Dione disse assim que ele se afastou.

Dione colocou o ombro de Shura no lugar com um único movimento. O cavaleiro soltou um murmuro de dor. Dione fez-lhe uma tipóia com um pedaço de sua túnica. O cavaleiro dispensou a tipóia enfaticamente, mas não teve o que fazer quando a jovem se ergueu e caminhou a passos vacilantes a sua frente, deixando-o com a tipóia devidamente colocada. Shura apoiou-a com o ombro sadio no momento em que a jovem fraquejou, e continuaram caminhando.

– Preciso vê-lo. – disse Dione enquanto caminhavam.

– Eu já imaginava. – respondeu Shura, enquanto a guiava.

Os dois caminharam até onde Aioria estava deitado. Quando o viu, Dione se ajoelhou ao lado do irmão mais velho, tocando-lhe o ombro para dar-lhe apoio. Voltou o olhara para Aioria, e instintivamente tocou-lhe a face e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na bochecha. Voltou-se para Marin, colocando uma mecha do cabelo da Amazona atrás de sua orelha, descobrindo parte do rosto dela. Sussurrou-lhe palavras de aprovação. Sua mão logo procurou a do irmão mais velho, unindo-se a dele num aperto firme. Olhou-o nos olhos e rezou. Rezou com todo seu coração, como havia feito quando perdera Aioros. Rezou, amaldiçoou, ameaçou. As lágrimas caíam silenciosas, enquanto preces eram feitas.

Sentiu os braços de Shura envolver-lhe e ouviu-o sussurrar orações em espanhol. Shura parecia repetir ladainhas antigas, provavelmente ensinadas antes de se tornar Cavaleiro. E assim permaneceram. Orando por um milagre. Os outros Cavaleiros permaneceram imóveis, silenciosos, respeitosos. Fazendo suas próprias preces por um milagre.

-x-

Isis sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela face. Tocou o rosto descrente, vendo o dedo molhado por suas próprias lágrimas. Estava chorando. Em toda a eternidade nunca havia chorado, mas também nunca tinha conhecido um sentimento tão forte. Era claro que havia amor ali. Não só o amor que une um homem a uma mulher, ainda que pudesse vê-lo nos olhos de Dione e Shura, assim como nos atos de Aioria e Marin. Mas havia o amor entre irmãos. Havia o amor entre amigos.

Era estranho, para ela, como todos pareciam sofrer com os envolvidos. Athena estava pálida e ela nem sequer havia sido atingida por nada. Eram somente amigos, conhecidos, companheiros. Sem laços de sangue, sem amor carnal, sem paixão. Apenas amor fraterno. Solidário. Então isso era ser humano? Era ter a capacidade de amar assim? Era assim que um mortal se sentia? Ainda que suas vidas fossem efêmeras como um suspiro dos deuses, amavam com intensidade. Uma intensidade que ela desconhecia.

Ergueu a cabeça decida. Não iria deixar tudo aquilo virar um drama. Era Aphrodite, a Deusa do Amor, e era sua obrigação garantir um final feliz para aqueles casais. E se fosse necessário iria quebrar a cara de cada um dos deuses do Olimpo para isso. Pegou a mão de Athena de surpresa e passou a arrastá-la.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou Athena, enquanto tentava se soltar.

– Não vê que eles esperam um milagre? – perguntou sem deixar de andar. – Somos as deusas aqui, vamos providenciar o milagre que esperam.

– Milagre? Qual milagre? – perguntou Athena, ainda aturdida pelas perdas.

– Você não ressuscitou seus Cavaleiros uma vez, Athena? Ora, vamos fazê-lo novamente.

– Mas e os outros deuses? Sabe que quase não me foi permitido ressuscitá-los da primeira vez.

– Aquele casalzinho vai ter uma vida feliz nem que eu tenha que quebrar a cara de cada deus do Olimpo para isso. – disse Aphrodite, de maneira decidida.

– Vejo traços humanos em você, Aphrodite. – Athena sorriu levemente.

– É a convivência, Athena, a convivência. – sorriu a deusa do Amor.

-x-

_Abriu os olhos, mas nada viu. Estava envolto por uma escuridão física, palpável, que parecia cercá-lo como as águas de um lago calmo e escuro. Nada ouvia, nada via, nada sentia. Somente aquela escuridão acolhedora, que lhe convidava a fechar os olhos e descansar. Estava exausto. Queria deixar-se levar, quem sabe, se afogar. Deixar de lutar e apenas afundar. Lentamente. Silenciosamente. Eternamente. E nunca mais ter de voltar a superfície turbulenta da consciência._

_E ele afundava... lentamente desistia... morria._

_Mas algo pareceu romper aquele silêncio dominador. Um lamurio, um choro baixinho, bem semelhante ao seu pranto quando Aioros foi tirado de si. Um choro sentido, desesperado, de quem não pode perder mais ninguém. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez, em busca daquele choro... não poderia dormir com alguém tão triste assim perto de si. E as viu. Marin, aninhada em seu peito, inerte. Viu mais. Viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces de seus irmãos. O grito desesperado daquele que considerava um herói, o abraço carinhoso daquele que um dia tirara a vida de seu irmão, mas que agora chorava as mesmas dores. Perguntou-se porque ninguém percebia sua presença e deixava de chorar. E foi então percebeu que ele permanecia ali, deitado ao lado de Marin, também desacordado. Por Athena! Estava morto? _

_Viu-os tão claramente a sua frente, que não pode deixar de querer tocá-los. Mas porque então estava morrendo? Dando-se por vencido? Não podia. Nunca. Não poderia deixá-los, não agora que poderia ter uma vida normal, juntos. Ainda que sua alma permanecesse em pedaços depois de tudo que Phobos o fizera sofrer, não desistiria. Nunca._

_Decidido, começou a lutar. Moveu os braços e pernas, como que nada até a superfície de um lago de águas congeladas. A subida era longa, o ar começava a lhe faltar, a dor era desconcertante. Estava exausto. Mas ele não desistiria. E cada vez mais, a superfície se tornava próxima. E por fim, emergiu das águas da morte, e quando o ar puro tocou-lhe o pulmão, sentiu-se vivo, sentiu-se bem. Abriu os olhos e levantou-se de supetão, assustando os muito próximos, respirando com dificuldade, mas respirando. Estava vivo._

-x-

_Ouvia uma voz ao longe chamar-lhe. Deveria ser Dione, tentando acordá-la para mais um treino. Mas tudo o que queria era dormir mais um pouco. Engraçado, toda vez que lhe dizia isso, a mestra sorria e a comparava com seu irmão caçula, quando ambos eram treinados por Aioros. Era tão jovem... tão menina... mas mesmo assim algo parecia aquecer dentro de si quando era comparada ao Cavaleiro de Leão. Ele era corajoso, bom e justo. Era tudo o que um Cavaleiro deveria ser, ainda que sua mestra dissesse o contrário. Dizia-lhe que ele era revoltado, impulsivo e irritante. Talvez o fosse, concluiu, mas isso parecia somente ajustar-se a sua personalidade._

_Lembrou-se da primeira vez que o viu. Os cabelos não eram dourados, o corpo nem tão forte, a personalidade nem tão impulsiva. Mas os olhos verdes estavam ali. Os mesmos olhos verdes que estavam naquele menino, que vivera séculos antes, estavam presentes em Aioria. Não importava a era. Não importava o nome. A alma daquele Cavaleiro permanecia a mesma, sempre o mesmo amor, o mesmo carinho e o mesmo dever de proteger. E tudo isso estava naqueles olhos. Naqueles olhos verdes que lhe transmitiam confiança. Os mesmos olhos verdes que a faziam sorrir, amar, ter fé. Os mesmos olhos verdes que se incendiavam diante das injustiças. Os mesmos olhos verdes que perdiam a vida diante dos seus próprios._

E eram os mesmo olhos verdes que tinha diante de si quando abriu os olhos, ainda meio tonta. Neles havia preocupação, mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram, aqueles olhos verdes foram preenchidos com amor. Um amor além do tempo, além das fronteiras, além da vida, além da morte.

– Pensei que tinha te perdido. – ele sussurrou enquanto a agarrava firmemente, como se assim ela nunca pudesse se distanciar. Como se aquela fosse sua salvação.

– Quem me deu um susto foi você! – ela exclamou abraçando-o também.

– Depois vocês discutem quem deu um susto em quem. – reclamou Aioros, fazendo com que os dois olhassem ao redor.

– A próxima vez que você se fingir de morto, eu te mato! – ameaçou Dione, agarrando Aioria pela camisa. – Isso serve para você também, Marin.

– Também te amo, Di! – brincou Aioria abraçando a irmã. Por fim, Aioros se juntou ao abraço. – Você também é da família, espanhol. – brincou Aioria enquanto o puxava para o abraço. – Apesar de que eu ainda quero te matar por se aproveitar da minha irmãzinha casta e pura.

– Casta? Pura? - perguntou Milo a Máscara da Morte. – Em que mundo o Aioria vive?

Mas a reação do canceriano desconcertou Milo. Em vez de um comentário mordaz, Máscara da Morte deixou-o falando sozinho e passou a caminhar de volta ao Santuário. Seu semblante, apesar de sério, era quase depressivo. Algo havia se quebrado dentro dele.

-x-

_**Santuário de Athena, nove meses depois...**_

O despertador fazia barulho suficiente para acordar um quarteirão, mas ela permanecia inerte na cama. Seu sono se assemelhava ao coma mais profundo, pensou o jovem que a observava ali, desmaiada. Suas vestes, era no mínimo, indecentes. Estava de bruços, com o lençol cobrindo somente até a cintura. E resto, bom o resto mal era coberto por uma camisa pertencente a ele. Com um movimento rápido desligou o estrondoso aparelhinho que tentava acordá-la. E viu-a por fim dar sinal de vida, mexendo-se na cama inquieta, fazendo com que o lençol descesse, revelando mais pele do que a moral permitiria. E ele sorriu.

Aproximou-se lentamente, como um predador, tentando não sobressaltá-la com seu peso no colchão, mas ela parecia desacordada ainda. Assim que ficou próximo o suficiente, aproximou-se para beijar-lhe o pescoço descoberto pela camisa. Mas antes que sua boca pudesse tocar a tez queimada de sol, sentiu pétalas vermelhas passarem zunindo bem perto de seu rosto, que o advertiam mais do que as palavras que vieram a seguir.

– É melhor se afastar. – ela disse, ainda meio sonolenta.

– Dione! – ele exclamou, mas sem se mover. – Sou eu!

– Eu sei quem é. – ela resmungou, e ele percebeu que as pétalas se aproximavam ainda mais. E ele ainda julgara que ela estava dormindo!

– Você sempre acorda assim? – ele perguntou sorrindo, tentando se aproximar do pescoço dela. – Tão mal humorada?

– Na verdade, isso só acontece quando algum desavisado tenta se aproximar de mim enquanto estou dormindo.

– Prefere que eu te acorde ou aquele troço barulhento que você chama de despertador? – ele sorriu, com o rosto afundado no pescoço da jovem. – Hoje é o grande dia!

– Grande dia? – perguntou ela se virando para o Cavaleiro. – Que grande dia?

- O grande dia, oras... - Shura engoliu em seco e sua expressão sorridente deu lugar ao medo. – Vamos nos casar hoje.

– Era isso? – ela sorriu, puxando-o para si. – É óbvio que eu não esqueci.

– Você me assusta, sabia? – ele disse sem graça.

– Ainda acha que isso tudo não é real? – ela disse, olhando-o fixamente, desta vez séria. – Sei que nosso relacionamento é uma bagunça total. Você me feriu. Eu te feri. – ela tocou as cicatrizes do braço dele, com as pontas dos dedos. – Passamos anos sem ao menos nos ver. E quando nos reencontramos, tudo pareceu uma avalanche de emoções e sentimentos. Misturados ao caos de uma guerra. Mas... isso prova a força do que nos une.

– Nunca nos deixaríamos abater. – ele sorriu. – Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, seja no passado distante ou no recente. Aqui estamos, não é?

– E aqui sempre estaremos.

O beijo que se seguiu foi intenso e ao mesmo tempo terno. O calor das peles despidas parecia queimar. As mãos, afoitas, bailavam pelos corpos, numa dança de posse. Mas o clima entre os dois era marcado por risadas, brincadeiras, sorrisos. Estavam finalmente felizes, naquele quarto, no Décimo Templo. Por fim, as guerras, sejam elas internas e externas, pareciam ter cessado. Assim como uma longa tempestade se esvai e dá lugar ao sol. E aquele, seria um belo dia de sol.

-x-

_**Horas depois...**_

Respirou fundo enquanto se olhava no espelho. Os cabelos estavam apenas um pouco presos e delicadamente ornamentados com rosas vermelhas que ela mesma criara. O vestido branco era sem alças. Era bem justo ao corpo até a cintura, onde se abria com um pouco de volume. Nas costas, havia uma fita vermelha trançada, que segurava o corset do vestido. A barra, de um dos lados, estava erguida e presa por um broche antigo, na altura da coxa, revelando assim as anáguas avermelhadas que davam volume ao vestido. As mãos, cobertas por longas luvas de cetim suavam e estavam desinquietas, assim como seu reflexo no espelho. Estava ansiosa.

Voltou o olhar para as próprias mãos e assim que olhou novamente seu reflexo no espelho, o viu. Estava atrás de si, vestido de terno. Apesar do semblante sério, era belo. Tinha a elegância que só um italiano poderia ter. O porte, o andar, a segurança em cada ato. Era um homem belo, mas se olhasse bem no fundo de seus olhos, seus maiores e mais assustadores segredos seriam revelados. Era um homem que passara por coisas inimagináveis.

– Eu tinha certeza que você viria. – ela sorriu.

– Como poderia ter tanta certeza? – ele perguntou, sua voz soava irritada, mas seu olhar era carinhoso.

– Porque sei que você nunca me abandonaria, apesar de sempre falar o contrário.

– Você acredita demais em mim, garota. – ele riu se aproximando mais. – Sempre acreditou demais em mim.

– Alguém tinha que acreditar. – ela voltou-se para ele, sorrindo-lhe. – Onde esteve todo esse tempo?

– Por ai, pensando um pouco na vida. – ele mantinha o olhar fixo nela, analisando cada detalhe, como se pudesse fixá-los na mente para sempre.

– Athena me disse que lhe concedeu um tempo para pensar. Mas fiquei preocupada. Você sumiu logo depois da guerra. – ela disse tocando-lhe a face, como se quisesse se assegurar que todos os ferimentos estavam fechados. – Phobos lhe fez mal, não é. Vejo ainda em seus olhos. Eles não têm mais aquele brilho.

– Está vendo demais, estou bem. – ele sorriu tristemente, enquanto afastava a mão dela. – E eu não poderia perder seu casamento. Ainda que em meus sonhos, eu seria o felizardo.

– _Marco..._ – ela o chamou por seu nome de batismo antes que ele tivesse chance de lhe dar as costas.

– Não se preocupe. Eu sei que não daríamos certo. – ele sorriu-lhe, mas algo estava faltando em seu sorriso. – Vou voltar para a Itália, sabe, resolver as pendências que deixei lá. Mas você sabe, que se precisar de mim, não hesite em me chamar. Eu volto imediatamente. E se aquele espanhol _maledeto_ não cuidar bem de você, eu o mato.

– Você sabe que se precisar, eu irei até a Itália e encararei toda a máfia para ajudá-lo, não é? – ela se aproximou mais uma vez. – Confio que me mande notícias suas sempre.

– Você sempre confiou demais em mim. – ele sorriu. – Obrigada por isso. Obrigada por entender minha loucura e aceitá-la, obrigada pelos conselhos, obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida. – ele rapidamente limpou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto. – Mas não pense que eu direi essas coisas outra vez, e se você contar para alguém eu nego até a morte.

– Eu sei. – ela sorriu, depositando um beijo na bochecha do Cavaleiro. – Fique para o casamento. Por favor.

– Vou pensar... – ele disse distante. – Agora eu devo ir, Aioros já deve estar aqui para lhe buscar para a cerimônia. Seja feliz... – _"meu amor..."_, completou ele em voz baixa, quando ela já não podia mais ouvi-lo.

– Você também, Marco, você também.

-x-

Aquele entardecer parecia ter sido desenhado a mão. Os mais poéticos diriam que os deuses sorriam para aquele casal, os mais céticos diriam que aquele era apenas um pôr-do-sol grego. O sol, majestoso, coloria o mármore branco de vários tons de vermelho, rosa e laranja, dando um aspecto quase mágico ao local onde a celebração aconteceria. Os bancos estavam alinhados formando duas fileiras separadas por um corredor coberto por um tapete vermelho. A frente, estava a estátua de Athena e atrás as escadarias que conduziam ao Santuário.

De pé sob a estátua, Shura estava inquieto. O terno era bem cortado, tão negro quanto os cabelos do Cavaleiro. A pele queimada de sol, típica dos mediterrâneos, assentava bem, dando-lhe um ar sensual. Os olhos verdes, brilhavam esperançosos, fixos no ponto em que o tapete vermelho se encontrava com as escadarias. Athena, a seu lado, apenas sorria frente a aflição de um dos mais sérios dentre os Cavaleiros.

Por fim, uma melodia suave tomou conta do lugar, provocando um silêncio imediato. Como um reflexo, todos ficaram de pé e voltaram-se para as escadarias, com a mesma expressão de antecipação do noivo. Os cabelos rebeldes de Aioros logo surgiram no horizonte, assim com seu sorriso acolhedor. Em seguida, os cabelos de Dione presos por rosas vermelhas. A cada degrau, era revelada a beleza da noiva, que caminhava altiva de braços dados ao irmão mais velho. O sorriso que ela ostentava, alguns juraram nunca ter visto em seu rosto.

Shura sentiu seu coração falhar assim que avistou os olhos verdes de sua noiva. A cada vez que os olhava, sentia-se perder naquele olhar intenso. O sol poente parecia enaltecer seus traços gregos. A Grécia era conhecida por suas belas mulheres, que causavam a discórdia entre deuses e mortais. Mas não se dera conta de quando a beleza das Helenas e Psiques poderia mexer com os corações até avistar Dione assim, vestida de noiva sob o sol poente.

Aioros passou-lhe a mão da irmã com um forte abraço, fazendo com que os olhos de Shura se enchessem de lágrimas. Aquele não era só um abraço de perdão, mas também a promessa de um recomeço muito melhor. Ainda emocionado, fez uma mensura e depositou um delicado beijo na mão enluvada da noiva, fazendo-a prender a respiração. Finalmente, a conduziu até Athena.

– Juro que nunca imaginei estar frente a vocês dois como casal. – a jovem deusa diz com a voz embargada. – Mas agora que estão aqui, sinto que não há casal mais merecedor das bênçãos do matrimonio. Problemas parecem tê-los afastado por toda uma vida. Mágoas parecem tê-los ferido profundamente, mas diante de tamanhas injurias, o amor se manteve ali, naquele cantinho esquecido do coração. E só bastou um simples olhar, um roçar de dedos para que tudo voltasse com mais força. E é por isso que hoje estou aqui para uni-los como casal. Como uma só alma unida pelo sentimento mais belo que os deuses parecem desconhecer, mas que move todos os humanos. O amor. Não há palavras para descrever o quão belo é tal sentimento, e o quão forte. Ó maravilha criada por vossos corações. Ó laço forte que une pessoas tão diferentes, tão magoadas, tão ressentidas. E somente o amor, só ele, pode apagar o passado triste que todos temos. Só ele pode fazer o sol brilhar novamente após a tempestade. Para todos nós.

Shura apertou a mão de Dione ao ouvir aquelas palavras que lhe tocavam a alma por sua veracidade. Aioria abraçou Marin com carinho, depositando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na fronte e acariciando-lhe a barriga proeminente. Discretamente, Aphrodite apertou a mão de Aioros, com um silencioso "obrigado".

– Shura. – Athena voltou a falar. – Aceita Dione, Amazona de Volans, como sua esposa e companheira. Para amá-la, respeitá-la e ser-lhe fiel para sempre?

– Para sempre? – gritou Milo horrorizado, levando um cutucão de Shina, que estava ao seu lado. – É muito tempo!

– Sim, para sempre. Porque nem a morte não conseguiu separá-los. – sorriu Athena. – Aceita, Shura?

– Com todo meu coração.

– Dione, aceita Shura de Capricórnio, como seu marido e companheiro. Para amá-lo, respeitá-lo e ser-lhe fiel para sempre?

– Com toda minha alma.

– Com o poder concedido a mim como Deusa deste Santuário, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – sorriu mais uma vez Athena, e com uma piscada de olho, completou. – Pode beijar sua esposa, Shura.

Beijaram-se como se fosse a primeira vez, um beijo casto, delicado, mas não menos apaixonado. Ainda com as faces muito próximas, Shura sorriu para Dione, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Feliz? – ele perguntou.

– Ainda não. – ela sorriu, um sorriso malicioso.

– Por que? – ele perguntou espantado.

– Tem gente demais em volta e roupa demais em você. – ela lhe sorriu, deixando-o sozinho em seguida, sem oportunidade de responder.

– Concordo com você, esposa. – ele disse baixinho, ainda que ela estivesse muito longe para ouvi-lo. – Concordo com você.

**FIM? Quase... quase...**

-x-

**Notas: **Tradução do título: Quando a Tempestade Cessar.

**NÃO DEIXEM DE LER O EPÍLOGO! SAIU JUNTO COM ESSE CAPÍTULO!**

_**Resposta ao review dos não-logados:**_

Rachell:_ Oros sempre volta, para uma participação especial uhahuahu. E sim, acabou... fazer o que... Agradeço por ter acompanhado a fic e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo final e também do epílogo. Obrigada pelas reviews, beijinhos e até a próxima!_

Bella Swan: _Fico feliz pelo comentário! Obra de arte? Não é para tanto... Mas agradeço imensamente pelos elogios. Obrigada pela review, beijinhos e até a próxima!_


	9. Epílogo

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

-x-

**Tempestade**

_By Dra. Nina_

_Beta Reader: Marina Jolie_

**Epílogo**

– Aioria! – chamou Marin. – Aioriaaaaaaaaa.

– Oi? – ele perguntou se aproximando dela.

– A bolsa.

– Que bolsa? Você não trouxe nenhuma pra cá. Precisa de algo? Eu vou lá em casa pegar.

– A bolsa Aioria! – ela o agarrou pelo colarinho puxando-o para si. – A bolsa estourou.

– Como? Mas no casamento da minha irmã? Não podia ter esperado a festa acabar?

– Acho que eu não decido a hora disso, seu filho é quem decide.

– O que eu faço?

– Me leva pro hospital! – a respiração começava a ficar difícil.

– Ok, ok. Sem pânico. Eu desço com você, passamos no meu templo, pegamos as coisas e levamos você pro hospital, certo?

– Para de falar e aja!

– Mas antes precisamos falar com a Dione... e nos despedir do Shura. Talvez o Aioros queira ir conosco...

– A BOLSA ESTOUROU, AIORIA! PARA DE FALAR E ME TIRA DAQUIIIIIIIII!

– Anda logo, sonso. – disse Dione batendo na nuca do irmão ao se aproximar do casal. – Tem certeza que vai ficar bem só com esse idiota?

– Tudo bem, Di, aproveite a festa por nós! – sorriu Marin, enquanto Aioria a pegava no colo.

– Fomos! – disse Aioria descendo as escadarias com Marin.

– Ele colocou essa criança ai, ele que ajude a tirar. – conclui Aioros, ao lado da irmã.

– Você é muito solícito, amigo. – brincou Shura.

– Isso serve pra você também. – continuou Aioros.

– Sou muito organizado para ser pego de surpresa. – sorriu triunfante Shura.

– OUZOOOOO! Preciso de ouzo pra agüentar vocês dois. – reclamou Dione.

– Você nos ama. – sorriu Shura. – E nada de bebidas alcoólicas, mocinha, quero-a sóbria hoje a noite.

– Poderiam não falar disso na minha frente? – reclamou Aioros. – Prefiro ignorar por completo a vida sexual de meus amigos e irmãos.

– Porque você não tem uma. – sorriu Dione, enquanto se afastava com o marido e eram cumprimentados pelos presentes.

– DIONEEEEEEE!

-x-

_Ainda que as primeiras profecias já não tenham mais validade. Ainda que Ares saiba que sua vitória não depende apenas de Niké. Ainda que Athena renasça a cada duzentos anos para proteger a humanidade… Nada impedirá o retorno do Deus da Guerra. Nada aplacará sua fúria… sua ambição… sua sede de sangue…_

_Seu retorno é certo. E está próximo…_

_**"Woe to you, On Earth and Sea,**_

_"Lamento por vocês todos,sobre a terra e o mar,_

_**F**__**or the Devil sends the beast with wrath,**_

_Pois o demônio enviou a besta com raiva,_

_**B**__**ecause he knows the time is short..."**_

_Porque ele sabe que o tempo é curto..."_

**FIM!**

-x-

**Consultório da Dra. Nina:** Primeiramente peço desculpa pelos possíveis erros, já que o último capítulo e o epílogo ficaram sem betagem, já que minha beta também merecia ficar curiosa com o final XD. Agora os agradecimentos:

Depois de mais de um ano, a saga chega ao fim. Ainda que algumas sides estejam planejadas, a fic acaba por aqui. Quero agradecer de coração a todos que comentaram, porque me incentivaram a escrever. E pela primeira vez na vida eu terminei uma história XD. Quero agradecer também dona Kayla, pelo pontapé inicial (na minha bunda, me fazendo começar a escrever) e a Marina Jolie, pelos emails me ameaçando de morte todas as vezes que eu quis desistir.

Quero agradecer, lógico, aos leitores. Não vou citar nomes porque minha memória é fraca demais, e eu vou acabar esquecendo alguém, mas saibam que TODOS vocês são muito importantes. Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo e do Epílogo.

Nova "Profecia": Introdução da música The Number of The Beast, do Iron Maiden.

Beijinhos e Obrigada a todos! Até a próxima!

Dra. Nina


End file.
